Remembrance
by Lynx Akita
Summary: Kidnapped and brainwashed. Phineas Flynn unexpectedly helps the O.W.C.A, and trying to find his memories. Trying to live life all over again. Rated T. Songs used: You Belong With Me, Love Drunk, Secret Agent Man, Theme song, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, etc.
1. Undercover Carl Not A Good Thing

**Remembrance**

Hopefully, all of you have seen UNDERCOVER CARL. This tale unfurls to the end of that episode, when Major Monogram comes in pretending to be Carl's father…

"That was so much fun!" Carl shouted. "Remember when Isabella--" Somebody coughed, Carl stared at Major Monogram, worry all over his face. "Who's that?" Phineas asked. "Hello son," Major Monogram said. "Hi, Carl's Dad," All of the kids said together waving. "Hello, children. Carl, your mother and I were worried when you didn't come home. Uh, are you in trouble?" Major Monogram asked. Carl rushed to Major Monogram, but something strange happened. Phineas looked up, and saw a dozen of helicopters surrounding his house. "Um," Phineas said. "What's with all of the helicopters?" Major Monogram was even more worried. Isabella looked around to. "And the vans," She said. "What's O.W.C.A?" Baljeet asked. "This isn't good," Major Monogram shouted. He took his watch up to his mouth. "The children. Get them, and we have to brainwash them," Phineas turned around, worried and shocked. "Did you just say brainwash?!" He shouted. "Get them," Major Monogram shouted. "Sir, there's nothing wrong," Carl reassured. "Yes there is Carl, the kids have discovered us. We have to brainwash them," Suddenly, men in blue suits jumped out of the helicopters and vans, grabbing Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Watch it,"

"What's happening?!"

They took them away, dragging them into the van. "Sir," Carl protested. "That's enough Carl, we have to get the kids away from here, and separated." "BUT--"

"No 'but's, Carl."

"Why are we hand-cuffed, did we do something wrong?!" Phineas shouted. A man picked Phineas up, and placed him on a metal chair. He took the straps, and strapped Phineas to the chair. Phineas tried to get himself out of the chair. He saw Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet being taken to different rooms. "Hey, what's happening to my friends?! My STEP-BROTHER!!" Phineas screamed. They placed a tube around Phineas' face, and everything went fuzzy…


	2. Agent Phineas Flynn

Something metal, cold, and tight was strapped to each sides of Phineas' head. What's happening…?

_Wait a minute_

_Who's…?_

_Wait, what?_

_How come I…?_

Phineas' eyes flung open, and his arms imminently went to his head. He flung the head gear off, and unstrapped himself from the long metal chair. "Code red," He heard someone shout. "He's awake, catch that kid," Phineas rushed toward the door, and began to run out of the room.

_I have got to find Isabella…_

_Wait…who?_

_What am I doing?!_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

All Phineas knew was that he had to somehow get out of this mysterious place. He ran into a hallway, and everybody chased him. He screamed, and opened up the doors. "Hey, kid slow down!" "No!" Phineas shouted, then Phineas felt someone trip him. What's that…blue thing?

_Oh, that's easy that's Perry…_

_Wait a minute,_

_Who's Perry?_

_Why can't I remember?_

_Is there something wrong with me?!_

The thing looked worried, as though something bad was about to happen, Phineas turned around. Two men picked Phineas up. "Let me go!" Phineas shouted. "What's your name?" A man asked. "Ugh, I don't know!" Phineas struggled to get out of the both of men's grip. "Calm down," The man assured, grabbing Phineas by his hair. Phineas shrieked, and bit the man's arm. The man let go, and Phineas ran away so fast that everything blurred.

_Hallways…_

_People…_

_Men in suits…_

_Animals…_

_Door…_

_DOOR!_

Phineas flung the door open, and ran for his dear life

_Sky_

_Trees_

_People_

_More people_

_Less trees _

_More sky_

Phineas stopped running to get a closer look at his surroundings. "LOOK OUT!!!" A man with white hair with a mustache shouted. Phineas looked, and saw an angry man with a large truck heading towards Phineas. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" The man shouted. He had brown hair, black turtle neck, with a lab coat. Phineas got to the floor, hands over his head.

_Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me!!!_

Somebody grabbed Phineas, and got him out of the way. "Are you alright?" The man with the mustache asked.

_He looks so familiar…_

"Yeah," Phineas answered. "Where am I? Who am I? What happened?" "This all can be answered. Follow me," The man said. "Who are you?" Phineas asked. "My name is Francis Monogram, but you can call me Major Monogram," "Do you know who I am?" Phineas asked. Monogram thought about this, I can call him anything I like to…hm…

"You are Agent P.F," Monogram explained. "Agent P.F?" Phineas asked. "Phineas Flynn," "What's the 'Agent' for?" "Certain reasons. Welcome to the O.W.C.A," "The…wha…?"

"Organization

Without

Cool

Acronym." Monogram answered. "Where are there animals wearing hats?" Phineas asked. "They are Agents." "I'm not an animal," "Yes, but who says you can't be an Agent?" Phineas shrugged. "This is the place where Agents are assigned to their own villains either in the Tri-State area, or somewhere in the world. You are now an Agent. We can train you, then assign you to an Nemesis," "SIR!" A teenage boy came rushing out. "There's a new Nemesis. Even Agent P, Agent D, AND Agent G can't fight them!" Monogram looked toward Phineas. "Phineas, this is your chance. Can you try to defeat this Nemesis?" Phineas thought for a moment. "I guess I could give it a try," "Alright then," Monogram said. "WAIT, before you go. You need this fedora," The teenage boy said, placing a brown hat on Phineas' head. "I enlarged it for you, so it wouldn't come fall off during your battles, by the way, I'm Carl." Carl explained. Phineas nodded. "Go up this tube, and to this address. There you will meet your possible Nemesis," Phineas stepped into some sort of blue clear tube, and got sucked up to his new Nemesis.


	3. Dr Aaronsonshmitz Evil Incorporated!

Phineas walked to a medium sized blue building, with the label: DR. AARONSONSHMITZ!

It even had it's own jingle (Girl's voice)

_Dr. Aaronsonshmitz Evil Incorporated_

Phineas took a deep breath, entering the blue building. He took an elevator up to the top floor, where there was a…WOMAN?! She had long blond hair up in a pony tail, heavy eyeliner, pale skin, standing up perfectly straight, wearing a black turtle neck with a lab coat. "Who are you?" Phineas asked. "I am Dr. Aaronsonshmitz," Dr. Aaronsonshmitz answered. "You are?" Phineas coughed. "Ma'am, I am sorry, but I can't let you do…whatever you're doing," Dr. Aaronsonshmitz laughed. She pressed a red button, and a cage fell on top of Phineas. "Well, if you wish to stop me. This is my Multipule-Acator. Not 'Inator' such a sappy word," Dr. Aaronsonshmitz shook her head. "It multiplies anything it shoots at. I plan to multiply the Earth, and send humans there. SO I CAN BE THE RULER OF ALL MANKIND! Not the tri-state area, too small for me." Her laugh sounded a lot like Larxene's from Kingdom Hearts. Phineas looked around frantically for something to stop Dr. Aaronsonshmitz. Phineas grabbed his fedora, and lasers shot out of it, breaking the cage. "Wow, I didn't know it could do that," Phineas said. Dr. Aaronsonshmitz glared at Phineas. "Don't try to stop me, boy!" She shrieked. "Girl, get a life," Phineas said, kicking Dr. Aaronsonshmitz in the face. Phineas walked over to the Multiple-Acator, and threw it out the window. He ran to Dr. Aaronsonshmitz, and hand-cuffed her to a chair attached to the floor and wall. "Well done, Phineas Flynn!" A voice shouted. Phineas looked at his fedora. "Major Monogram?" Phineas asked. "Correct, you did well, oh wait, did she say 'Curse you, Agent. P.F?'" Phineas shrugged. Dr. Aaronsonshmitz's eyes flung open, and she glared at Phineas. "CURSE YOU BOY!" "Phineas…I think," Phineas answered. Phineas walked out of Dr. Aaronsonshmitz's building, and saw Major Monogram waiting for him in a car. "You did well, Agent P.F, it's been a long day, it's time for you to go home," "Home? I don't think I have a…home," Phineas answered. "Don't worry, you'll be living here," Monogram handed Phineas a card. Phineas read it:

Betty Joe Flynn & Clyde Flynn

Flynn Camp

_My grandparents…_

_Wait a minute,_

_Who…?_

"Who are these people?" Phineas asked. "Your grandparents, Phineas. You live with them. Now, since you're officially an Agent, here's your badge, belt full of gadgets, and wrist watch to stay in contact with the O.W.C.A at all times. If anybody finds out your secret identity, they will be brainwashed, and you will be reassigned to a different family." Phineas nodded.

Phineas walked up to a cottage made out of wood. He knocked on the door. Two old adults opened the door. "Hey, Phineas! Ooo, you look so strong. Come in, come in." The old woman said, delighted. The old man patted Phineas on the shoulder. "Good to see you my boy, now I heard you got a case of amnesia. That stinks, doesn't it?" Phineas nodded, confused. "Ah-ha, but I know you will get over it." The Old Man said. "Phineas, would you like some hot chocolate?" The old woman-Betty Joe Flynn said. The old man--Clyde Flynn nodded. "Of course, of course, brilliant!"

Later on, Phineas walked up to the guest room with a bed, desk, and computer. Phineas opened up a window, and looked out the window. He had no idea where he was, but he guessed it be alright for now.

"GO TEAM, GO!" Cheerleaders of Nash Ville Middle School cheered. One of them was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, or should I say Isabella Bennett?


	4. Eh, Mysterious Memories?

After Isabella was brainwashed, she was taken to Nashville, Tennessee away from Danville, away from Phineas. Although she did not know who Phineas was, she often times recalled dreaming about him, blurry, hiding his facial expressions. Like, Isabella walking up to Phineas saying: 'What'cha' Doin?' But she knew she had never said that to anyone. Not once. She lived in a dorm in her school, with a peppy know-it-all-Captain-of-the-cheerleading-squad-Melissa Manson. Strawberry blond hair, glossy pink lips, a skinny figure just about ANYTHING a girl would want. Except the only thing she didn't have was a boyfriend. She wanted to date a red haired one for some reason, that made Isabella chuckle because of the boy in her dreams. HE had red hair. Red hairs weren't allowed at Isabella's school, and Isabella thought that was 101% racists. Melissa was laying on her bed, chatting to Isabella as if they were friends, which they were not. "And I was all like…'seriously, get a life, just because you dyed your hair red for me, doesn't mean I wanna date you, Kyle,'" Isabella rolled her eyes. Melissa, however, was the only girl who was able to keep a secret. Isabella always talked about the mysterious boy from her dreams. Melissa giggled, and swooned every time Isabella mentioned her dreams. "So, Izzy-Bella," Melissa said, Isabella rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that," Isabella said. "Whatever, ANYWAYS--So, did you have dreams about that boy yeeeett?" Melissa asked, longing for an answer. Isabella nodded. "In this one…something funny happened…It went like this…

_"That was so much fun!" Carl shouted. "Remember when Isabella--" Somebody coughed, Carl stared at Major Monogram, worry all over his face. "Who's that?" Phineas asked. "Hello son," Major Monogram said. "Hi, Carl's Dad," All of the kids said together waving. "Hello, children. Carl, your mother and I were worried when you didn't come home. Uh, are you in trouble?" Major Monogram asked. Carl rushed to Major Monogram, but something strange happened. Phineas looked up, and saw a dozen of helicopters surrounding his house. "Um," Phineas said. "What's with all of the helicopters?" Major Monogram was even more worried. Isabella looked around to. "And the vans," She said. "What's O.W.C.A?" Baljeet asked. "This isn't good," Major Monogram shouted. He took his watch up to his mouth. "The children. Get them, and we have to brainwash them," Phineas turned around, worried and shocked. "Did you just say brainwash?!" He shouted. "Get them," Major Monogram shouted. "Sir, there's nothing wrong," Carl reassured. "Yes there is Carl, the kids have discovered us. We have to brainwash them," Suddenly, men in blue suits jumped out of the helicopters and vans, grabbing Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet._

"And then, the dream ends." Isabella explained in great detail. "WOW!" Melissa shouted. "I find that SOO cool! Man, if only that boy from the dream was real. I totally replace those two weird 'I think they are gay' guys: Buford and Baljeet," "Yeah, Buford and Baljeet were in the dream too," Isabella said. "What?! EWWW!!" Melissa shouted, gagging. "So, you think the boy is real?" Isabella asked, changing the subject. "Well, hopefully. I SO TOTALLY DATE HIM!!" Melissa squealed. Isabella rolled her eyes. "What you would do if the boy was real?" Isabella was shocked by that question, she thought about it.

"I say: 'What'cha' Doin?'" Suddenly, something clicked in Isabella's mind. Flashes of strange pictures were in Isabella's head. She and the boy looking at the sunset on a ship, Isabella holding a cut out of triangles and hearts…Isabella being saved by the boy after almost falling off of a building…

Isabella blinked:

That Sinking Feeling

Run Away Runway

The Beak.

Isabella blinked again…

_Eh…probably nothing. _


	5. What's An Edsel?

In the morning, Phineas woke up to an engine running. Phineas got out of bed, and looked out the window. There was Clyde and Betty Joe fixing a strange looking car. Phineas walked downstairs, and walked outside. "Hello, Phineas, my boy! How do you like this car?" Clyde said. "What kind of car is it?" Phineas asked. "An _Edsel_," Betty Joe answered. "What's an Edsel?" Phineas asked, touching the car. "A 1950s car. It was going to be the best car, except something went wrong with its engines, and people didn't want to buy it." Clyde explained. "But Clyde and I fixed our engine, and were gonna take this baby out for a spin," Betty Joe said, excited. "You wanna come with, Phineas?" Clyde asked. "Sure," Phineas said.

_Sssssssslick!_

_(Va-Room-Va-Room, Honk! Honk!) _

_Got my ride and I'm drivin' it home. _

_Ssssssasssy! _

_(Va-Room-Va-Room, Honk! Honk!)_

_Got my ride and I'm drivin' it home!_

_(Phineas)_

_I Drive An Edsel,_

_The car of the future!_

_Every parents gonna buy one_

_Every daughter and son would wanna drive it too_

_It got a Racer, A Pacer, The Citation's eraser! _

_A Bargon just for you! _

_I Drive an Edsel you bet, 'chor' gonna pull up and get_

_Showin' my Daddy's car!_

_(Clyde)_

_I Drive an Edsel,_

_(Sha-La-La-La, Sha-La-La,) _

_The car of tomorrow!_

_All the boys with their hairs_

_The hip and the squares_

_Are gonna own one too._

_(Sha-La-La,) _

_(Phineas & Clyde)_

_We'll be the first one on the block_

_To get it on stock_

_Gonna make you wish you'll see_

_I drive an Edsel you bet,_

'_Chor' gonna pull up and get_

_Showin' my Daddy's car!_

_Sssssssslick!_

_(Va-Room-Va-Room, Honk! Honk!)_

_Ssssssasssy! _

_(Va-Room-Va-Room, Honk! Honk!)_

_Got my ride and I'm drivin' it home!_

_(Betty Joe)_

_I Drive an Edsel_

_The car of the century!_

_An Eciminominal Deal!_

_You'll it's esteel if you shove around_

_(Phineas & Betty Joe)_

_You'll be drivin' in style!_

_Croozing mile after mile!_

_Always in the driver's seat!_

_(All)_

_I Drive an Edsel you bet!_

'_Chor' gonna pull up and get!_

_Showin' my Daddy's car! _

_I Drive an Edsel you bet!_

'_Chor' gonna pull up and get!_

_Showin' my Daddy's car!_

_I Drive an Edsel you bet!_

'_Chor' gonna pull up and get!_

_Showin' my Daddy's car!_

_Sssssssslick! _

_(Va-Room-Va-Room, Honk! Honk!)_

_Got my ride and I'm drivin' it home!_

_Ssssssasssy! _

_(Va-Room-Va-Room, Honk! Honk!)_

_(All)_

_Got my ride and I'm drivin' it home!_

_HONK! HONK! _

"Well, that was fun," Phineas said, walking out of the Edsel. Suddenly, Phineas' watch started to buzz. "Um, I gotta go to the bathroom, which is…," "In the cottage, upstairs, left door to the right," Betty Joe said, admiring the Edsel. Phineas went into the bathroom, and looked at his watch. "Hello, Agent P.F," Monogram said. "I'll teleport you to the O.W.C.A,"

In The O.W.C.A

"Today, Agent P is going to join you," Monogram explained. "Dr. Aaronsonshmitz has teamed up with Dr. Doofenshrmitz, which is Agent P's nemesis. They are in Nashville, Tennessee for some reason. Good luck, Agents. Monogram out," Phineas looked at Agent P.

_He looks so familiar _

Agent P gave Phineas a signal that said: 'Let's go,' Phineas nodded, and followed Agent P up the clear tube.


	6. You Belong With Me, It's A Dance!

Phineas and Agent P. stood behind a football court **(I'm not that good with sports, and what they're called) **Agent P gave Phineas band clothes to wear. "You want me to wear this?" Phineas asked. Agent P nodded, and put a black haired wig on Phineas' head. "What's this for?" Agent P pointed at a poster that said: NO RED-HEADS ALLOWED. Phineas blinked. "Well, that utterly offends me," Phineas said. Phineas placed the band clothes over his own clothes. He picked up a trumpet. "What should I do?" Phineas asked. Agent P pointed at the bleachers, then turned around. "You want me to look for Dr. Aaronsonshmitz?" Agent P nodded, and pointed behind himself. "Okay, I look for Dr. Aaronsonshmitz while you look for Dr. Doofenshrmitz." Agent P nodded, then left to go find Dr. Doofenshrmitz. Phineas ran up the bleachers. "Ew, look! A nerd!" A strawberry blond cheerleader shouted, pointing at Phineas. Phineas rolled his eyes. A girl with raven black hair glared at the strawberry blond haired girl, then walked up to Phineas. "Sorry about that. Melissa loves insulting anybody that looks like her stalker. I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" The girl asked.

_Don't say your real name,_

"Um, I'm…Mike," Phineas lied. "Hi, Mike. I'm Isabella Bennett." Isabella said, pointing to herself. "BENNETT! DOWN HERE NOW!" The Cheerleading coach shouted. "Alright!" Isabella shouted back. "Gotta go, good luck playing that trumpet of yours," All of the cheerleaders lined up, ready to dance.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me You belong with me Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isnt this easy?And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, What'cha doing with a girl like that_

Isabella stopped singing for a moment, and looked at "Mike". _What'cha' doin…._

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me Standin by, waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that?You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that You belong with me You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me You belong with me_

The Cheerleaders cheered, dancing back onto the bleachers. Phineas looked, and saw Dr. Aaronsonshmitz sitting in the bleachers, holding some sort of ray gun. Phineas dropped his trumpet, ran for Dr. Aaronsonshmitz. Suddenly, Phineas fell on his face, right onto the floor. Melissa laughed at him, Isabella gasped. Phineas' wig fell off, and his red hair was being shown on screen. "Hey, Jeff, would ya look at that? A kid with red hair? He does know he isn't allowed here, right?" A Speaker said. Phineas got up, and ran for it. Little did he know,

Isabella was following him.


	7. Oh, You're A Secret Agent?

Isabella chased up to Phineas, and grabbed him by his shoulders. Phineas screamed, jumped around, and looked at Isabella confused, but frightened. "Hi," Isabella said. "Oh, aren't you the cheerleader I met?" Isabella nodded. "Yes, Isabella Bennett." Phineas smiled. "Why'd you chase after me?" He asked. "Don't say I'm crazy, but you look familiar…like from my dreams." Phineas stared at Isabella. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, oh, and does this sound familiar to you? What'cha' Doin'?" Phineas just stood there, and blinked.

_That sounds so familiar…_

_Why…?_

_Wait,_

_I feel…something…_

_That cheerleader…_

_She's not crazy…_

_I think I might know her…_

_Her name is slightly familiar…_

_Wait a minute…_

…

_ISABELLA MARIA ANGELINA CAROLINA GARCIA-SHAPRIO!!!!_

Phineas looked at Isabella. "Um, so, I look familiar to you?" Isabella nodded. "Well, my real name's Phineas. Does that ring a bell?" Isabella stopped, then nodded quickly. "Do you know a girl named Isabella Maria Angelina Carolina Garcia-Shapiro?" Phineas asked. Isabella shook her head. "No, sorry. My last name's Bennett, but I can help you find your friend." "N-no, that's fine," Phineas stuttered. "Please?" Isabella asked. "I don't know…alright," "Okay, um, how did you get here anyway?" Phineas kept his mouth shut. "That, my friend, is classified information, heh." Phineas began to scratch his ear. Isabella noticed this, looked suspiciously at Phineas. "Something tells me you're lying," Isabella noted. "What?" Phineas asked. "You're scratching your ear." Phineas put his hand down by his pocket. "No, I'm not," Phineas lied again. "Right," Isabella said, sarcastically. "So, you're name is Mike, right?" "Err, Phineas." Phineas chuckled. "That sounds familiar." Suddenly, a platypus came out of the bushes. "Agent P," Phineas said, running towards Agent P. "Who?" Isabella asked. "My, uh, pet…platypus…?"

_Pet Platypus…?_

_That sounds…_

_Familiar…_

"Pet Platypus?" Isabella asked. "Yeah," Phineas answered, picking up Agent P. "So, his name is Agent P?" Isabella checked the platypus. "And why is he wearing a fedora, come to think of it, why are you?" "Uh…uh," Phineas stuttered. "Oh, I get it. You're a secret agent!" Isabella smiled.


	8. Agent PF And Agent I Team Work

Phineas began to panic. "Uh, I-I-M, uh, mm, I-, I'm not…" Phineas stuttered. "Phineas, you're stuttering," Isabella noted. "I'm not sure if I should tell you." Agent P made a strange: Tnktnktnktnk sound, then a Phineas' wrist watch buzzed.

Isabella grabbed it, Phineas tried to pull away, but Isabella was too strong. "Thank you, Agent P.F and Agent P for another successful mission…whoa, whoa, whoa, who's that girl?" Monogram asked. "I'm Isabella Bennett, for your

information." Isabella said. Monogram began to bite his nails nervously. "Agent P.F how did you come in contact with this girl?" "I was looking for Dr. Aaronsonshmitz, but she apparently wanted to talk to me, then I fell and a wig I was

wearing flew off, then I ran away, and she apparently followed me." "Yep," Isabella smiled. "Oh goodness," Monogram sighed. "I guess we have no choice," "What are you going to do?" Isabella asked. "Isabella Bennett,

Would you like to join the O.W.C.A? Remember not to tell anyone, or we'll have to brainwash, and relocate you." Monogram explained. "Okay!" Isabella said, excitedly. "What's gonna be my Agent name?" "Agent I." Monogram said. "Agent

P.F, since Agent I has no nemesis yet, can you two share Dr. Aaronsonshmitz?" "Why not?" Phineas smiled. "It seems Agent P was able to stop Dr. Doofenshrmitz, but Dr. Aaronsonshmitz got away." "Which means Agent P doesn't have to

work, but Agent I and I have to work?" "Exactly," Monogram said. "Monogram, out." Agent P waddled out of Phineas' arms, and waddled down a tunnel back to the agency. "Okay, where did you last see her?" Isabella asked. "At the football

field, until a friend of yours tripped me." "Melissa, and she is not my friend, Phineas. She's a devil." Isabella shuddered. "Why do you hang out with her, then?" Phineas asked. "I don't really know why," Isabella said, honestly. "Then

don't." Isabella shrugged. "I feel like I have no choice since I'm a cheerleader--" "No, no you're not. You're a secret agent, remember?" "Right, sorry I have memory problems." "You too?! Thank god, I thought I was the only one." Phineas

breathed in relief. "What kind? Because my 'possible' memories come from my dreams." "Mine are there, but they suddenly disappear. Something even stranger…I woke up in a metal chair in the O.W.C.A. I don't what I did, if they needed

me or--" "Maybe they…brainwashed you?" Phineas was silent for a moment. "Eh, probably not." Isabella and Phineas both said, shrugging. "Come on, we have to find Dr. Aaronsonshmitz." Phineas said, grabbing Isabella's hand, for some

reason…she blushed.

_Phineas…he….Why am I so worked up about it? _

Phineas let go of Isabella's hand to pick up a piece of a white lab coat. "Defiantly Aaronsonshmitz," Phineas muttered. In the piece of the white lab coat, it shows a map to Las Vegas, Casino. "She probably went to the casino." Isabella

explained. "Alright then, Isabella…

we're going to Las Vegas."


	9. DANG IT! WHO WILL BUY?

Phineas and Isabella walked out of the Taxi car. Phineas handed the Taxi driver $30 dollars. "Thanks," The Taxi driver asked. "Okay, the casino? Where's that?" Isabella asked. Suddenly, a woman with a box of roses began to walk around

(Woman)

Who will buy my sweet red roses?Two blooms for a will buy my sweet red roses?Two blooms for a penny.

(Woman 2)

Will you buy any milk today, mistress?Any milk today, mistress?

(Woman)

Who will buy my sweet red roses?

(Woman 2)

Any milk today, mistress?

(Woman)

Two blooms for a penny.

(Woman 3)

Ripe strawberries, ripe!Ripe strawberries, ripe!

strawberries, ripe!

(Woman 2)

milk today, mistress?

(Woman)

will buy my sweet red roses?

(Man)

knives to grind!Any knives to grind?Knives, knives to grind!Any knives to grind?Who will buy?

(Woman 3)

Who will buy?

(Woman 2)

Who will buy?

(Woman)

Who will buy?

(Phineas)

Who will buy this wonderful morning?

(Isabella)

Such a sky, you never did see

(Woman)

Who will buy my sweet red roses?

(Phineas)

Who will tie it up with a ribbon?

(Isabella)

And put it in a box for me?

(Woman 3)

Ripe, Strawberries, Ripe!

(Phineas)

I could see it at my leisure Whenever things go wrong

(Isabella)

I would keep it as a treasure To last my whole life long.

(Woman 2)

Any milk today?

(Phineas)

Who will buy this wonderful feeling?

(Isabella)

I'm so high, I swear I could fly!

(Man)

Knives! Knives to grind!

(Woman 3)

Ripe, Strawberries, ripe!

(Phineas)

Me, oh my!

So what am I suppose to do

(Isabella)

To keep the sky so blue?

(Phineas & Isabella)

There must be someone who will buy!

(Man 2)

Who will buy?

(Man)

Who will buy?

(Woman 3)

Who will buy?

(Woman)

Who will buy?!

(All)

will buy

This wonderful morning?

Such a sky

You never did see!

Who will tieIt up with a ribbon

And put it in a box for me?

There'll never be a day so sunny,

It could not happen is the man with all the money?

It's cheap at half the price!

Who will buy

Who will buy

This wonderful feeling?

I'm so high

I swear I could ,

oh my!

I don't want to lose it

So what am I to do

To keep the sky so blue?

(Phineas & Isabella)

There must be someone who will buy

(Woman 2)

There must be someone

(Woman 3)

There must be someone

(Woman)

There must be someone

(All)

Who will buy!


	10. Gitchi Gitchi Goo Means Escape Or Die!

"Do you think they will let us in if we're looking like a young boy wearing a fedora covered in dirt, and a girl in a cheer leading outfit?" Isabella pointed out. "You're probably right," Phineas thought. "But I'm not so sure," "Well, look at the people entering. Fancy dresses and tuxedos…" "Hm, what do we do…?" Phineas thought. "I know!" Isabella grabbed Phineas into a clothing store, grabbing wigs, a pink dress, and a black tuxedo. "You wear this, and wear that." Isabella said, putting her hair into sparkly blond short haired wig. She went into the dressing room, pulling off the tag, stickers, and the sensor badge. She slipped on the dress, and the high heels. Phineas, in the other dressing room, placed on the tuxedo, and the black haired wig.

They walked out of the store, looking like young adults. "Ready?" Phineas asked. "Absolutely," Bad thing though, they left their clothes in their dressing rooms. Well, Phineas didn't forget his fedora, and Isabella doesn't have one yet.

They walked into the casino, people gambling, playing games, buying hotel rooms, people smoking, people roaring drunk. Oh jeez…

To the side, Dr. Aaronsonshmitz walked into the ball room, of course, the dance room.

People were dancing to quiet orchestrated version of a song

"This song sounds familiar," Phineas whispered. "Yeah, it does." "I might know the lyrics." Phineas boasted. "Oh yeah? Try," "Okay…

(SLOW, QUIET, ORCHESTRATED)

_Bow-chicka-bow-wow_

_That what my baby says_

_Mow, mow, mow_

_My heart starts pumping_

_Chicka-Chicka-Choo-Wop, _

_Never gonna stop,_

_Gitchee, Gitchee Goo means I love you! _

_(Isabella)_

_My baby's got his own way of talking,_

_(Phineas) _

_Whenever she says something sweet,_

_(Isabella)_

_And he knows he's my world, he's a rocking_

_(Phineas)_

_Although, vocabulary is incomplete!_

Suddenly, trumpets begin to play, the people stopped dancing, transforming into a crowd. Phineas and Isabella began to dance as the beat picked up

(HIP HOP FAST, not techno)

(Isabella)

And, though, it may sound confusing

(Phineas & Isabella)

Sometimes I wish she give it too me straight

(Phineas)

Although, I never feel like I'm loosing

(Phineas & Isabella)

When I take the time to translate!

(ROCK FAST VERSION)

(Isabella)

Here's what I'm talking about!

(Phineas)

Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow

(Isabella)

That's what my baby says!

(Phineas)

Mow, Mow, Mow!

(Isabella)

My heart starts pumping

(Phineas)

Chicka-Chicka-Choo-Wop!

(Isabella)

Never gonna stop!

(Phineas & Isabella)

Gitchee, Gitchee Goo means I love you!

(INSPIRING)

(All)

When I don't know what to do!

When I think I'm getting through!

'Cause when I say I love you!

She's says I Gitchee, Gitchee Goo you too!

Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo you too!

(Phineas & Isabella)

Don't need a dictionary!

(REGULAR TECHNO)

(All)

Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow

That's what my baby says!

Mow, Mow, Mow

And my heart starts pumping

Chicka-Chicka-Choo-Wop

Never Gonna stop

Gitchee, Gitchee Goo means I love you!

I said-a-

Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow

That's what my baby says!

Mow, Mow, Mow

And my heart starts pumping

Chicka-Chicka-Choo-Wop

Never Gonna stop

Gitchee, Gitchee Goo means I love you!

Gitchee, Gitchee Goo means I love you!

Gitchee, Gitchee Goo means…

That I love you, baby!

Baby!

Baby!

(Phineas)

Baby

(Isabella)

Baby

(Phineas)

Baby

(All)

Baby!

Gitchee, Gitchee Goo means I love you!

Everybody posed for the big ending. Dr. Aaronsonshmitz walked out of the crowd. "Oh, look, my nemesis, and who's this? A girl? Possibly your love interest? Oh, how romantic…NOT!" Dr. Aaronsonshmitz left the casino, but she dropped a message on the floor. Isabella bent down, and picked it up:

This building will self-destruct

In 10 minutes

All the doors are locked

All the windows are barred

Try to escape before 10 minutes

And you will survive

If not,

You explode

Into a balloon of bloody confetti

Have Fun,

Dr. A

"Oh, shit," Isabella swore under her breath.


	11. I Found The Ticking! It's A Pipe Bomb!

"Oh dear God," Isabella muttered. She turned around to tell Phineas, but he was no where to be found. "Phineas?" Isabella looked around the ball room, she tried to open the doors, but they were locked. "Phineas?!" Isabella asked, more concerned, looking in the crowd for Phineas. "Phineas?! Phineas?! PHINEAS?!?!"

"Ssh, Isabella!" Phineas said, popping out of the air conditioning vault. "We just use this as a tunnel to lead us in the sewer, hopefully find the bomb Aaronsonshmitz left, and disable it, then we can return to tell Major Monogram that Las

Vegas is safe." Phineas grabbing Isabella, and pulled her up into the air conditioning vault. "How did you get up here?" Isabella asked, as she followed Phineas deeper down the tunnel. "I don't know. I just jumped, and suddenly I was

able to unscrew all the bolts. I crawled right in." "Really? Cool." Isabella muttered. "C'mon, we only have ten minutes to find that bomb." Phineas slipped down a tunnel, to the sewer. "Ew," Isabella gagged disgusted. Phineas spread his

arms out. "Isabella, jump. I'll catch you, I promise." Isabella squeezed her eyes shut, as she slipped down the tunnel. As Phineas promised, he caught Isabella. Isabella's wig came flying off during the jump, and her hair was in a messy

bun. Phineas placed Isabella on the ground. "Ew," Isabella muttered to herself, a shiver went down her spine. "It's fine, Isabella." Phineas assured. "It's gross!" Isabella complained. Phineas took off his wig, and threw it the ground.

"Okay, Isabella, listen carefully for some sort of ticking or beeping." Isabella nodded. When Phineas took the first step, the sewer water sucked him in. "PHINEAS!!!" Isabella wailed. Phineas head popped out of the green, mossy,

disgusting, vomit-y, sewer water. "Isabella, it's polluted water. You have to jump in, too if you want to help." Phineas said. "Fine," Isabella said, jumping into the water.

"Let's go," Isabella said, sticking her head out of the water.

They swam into a tunnel, and went down a waterfall. "I hear ticking," Isabella shouted over the sound of the waterfall. "Where?" Phineas shouted back. Isabella swam to the edge, and Phineas followed. Isabella pulled herself out of the

water, and pulled Phineas out. It was a time-bomb attached to dynamites. "I think we might have to disconnect some wires," Phineas admitted. "How? How the heck will we know which one to pull?" Isabella asked. "Well, I have an odd

feeling that we pull the red wire." Phineas muttered. "Why?" "I don't know, I guess I've seen it somewhere before. Like in front of a big screen, sitting next to a green-haired kid." "You don't remember?" Isabella asked. "I don't. Not a

thing. As I stated before, I woke up in the O.W.C.A with some memory, but as I go on, they keep fading." Phineas pulled the wire, and the time-bomb stopped. "See? Not that much of a dramatic thing." Suddenly, the time-bomb started

counting down more rapidly. "Oh SHOOT!" Isabella shouted, pulling the blue wire. It counted down faster. Phineas pulled the yellow wire, it counted down more. Phineas grabbed it, and threw it into the sewer water. "That's not gonna

help, is it?" Phineas mumbled. "No. No it's not." Isabella admitted. "Well, we're running." Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand, and climbed up a ladder.

3...2...

_1_

BOOM!

Phineas and Isabella turned around to see the casino burning into flames. "Well," Phineas said. "That worked out perfectly." Sarcasm, another way of being angry without showing it. Phineas looked at his watch. "Agent P.F we have a

serious situation. A casino is burning in Las Vegas…and…you're…already…there…" Monogram officially shut up to the pissed off look on Phineas' face. "Okay then. We also received a message from Dr. Aaronsonshmitz."

"Hello, Agents. If you are watching this you have escaped the time-bomb in the sewer. Where am I now? London, England. Find me." Then the watch switched off. "I hate this wild goose chases!" Isabella shouted, throwing her hands in

the air. "I'm sorry, but we have to stop Dr. Aaronsonshmitz. She's the worst threat ever. Even Agent P and Agent G can't stop her." Phineas explained. "This must be tiring you out. And, what about your parents?" Isabella asked. "I live

with my grandparents." Phineas corrected. "Well, what about them?"

* * *

"Hey," Betty Joe Flynn said to Clyde Flynn. "Where's Phineas?" Clyde shrugged. "I dunno,"

* * *

"They could care less," Phineas answered, walking to the airport. Isabella shrugged, and followed Phineas.


	12. Airplane With Isa Or Car With Candace?

When Phineas and Isabella arrived at the ticket booth, the man with a funny mustache stared at them. "Um, aren't you a little too young to big going on a plane to England?" "Why yes. Yes we are." Phineas nodded. "Um, alright, if you

say so. Here are your tickets, Mr.…?" "Phineas. Phineas Flynn. She's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro--" "Uh-we-we're cousins." Isabella lied, taking the tickets. "You two look absolutely fifthly. What were you doing? Taking a bath in a sewer?" "You

have no idea," Phineas muttered. "Smelly too," Isabella rolled her eyes, grabbing Phineas. "We have to wait for a half hour. What do you want to do?" Isabella asked. "Well, I think we should plan." Phineas said. "Plan?" "Yeah, to find out

why Dr. Aaronsonshmitz is doing this goose chase. She can be anywhere, pretending to be in England." Phineas turned around, then bumped into a strange teenage girl. She had orange hair, a red shirt, white skirt, red socks, white

shoes. "Oh, sorry. Ew, what's that smell?" The girl said. "Don't push it," Phineas said annoyed. "Sorry. Hey, I'm Candace Flynn." Phineas found this strange. A girl with the same last name as he. "Hiya, I'm Phineas Flynn." "Cool, we have

the same last names." (OMG RACEBACK REFRENCE!) Phineas chuckled uneasily. A young woman, possibly Candace's mother, walked up to Phineas. "Who's this, Candace?" The woman asked. "He's Phineas. Hey, where's your mom?"

"Uh-uh," Phineas kept stuttering. "Haven't got a mom?" Phineas a silent. "You don't? That's okay. You can come with us." The woman offered, taking Phineas' hand. Phineas turned around at Isabella. Isabella shrugged, she took out her

cell phone. Phineas realized Isabella had put a cell phone in his and her own pocket's. The woman and Candace took Phineas into a car. "Where were you headed?" The woman asked. "England," Phineas asked. "Do you know anybody

here?" "Not exactly. I visited here." Phineas explained. "Why are you wearing a tuxedo?" Candace asked. Phineas couldn't answer that. "Hm, are you lost?" The woman asked. "Not exactly…" Phineas held his breath. He wiped his nose

with his sleeve, but really he was contacting Monogram. "Sir, code red. Isabella--left--in--Las-Vegas--I'm--in--a--car--with--two--old--ladies." Phineas turned off his watch, and hid it in his sleeve. "We have to stop at a Gas Station. Stay in

the car," The woman said. Candace and the woman got out of the car, and went into the gas station store. When they were out of eye sight, Phineas scrambled out of the car, and raced down the sidewalk. He turned his watch on. "Sir?

SIR?!" Phineas called. "Agent P.F, we got your call. I suspect you found your way out of the car." "I did. I need to know. Is Isabella safe?" "Yes. Agent G and Agent D were in Las Vegas cleaning up the mess you and Agent I made. They

found her. She's on the plane to England. Can you try to catch up to her?" "It's so far away, and I have no car…" Phineas suddenly turned back around, and stopped running.

_The woman and Candace aren't in the car…_

_The woman left her keys in the car…_

_Let's see if this works out…_

Phineas hopped into the station wagon, and started it with the keys. He drove uncontrollably to the airport.

He parallel parked in the middle of the drive way. Got out of the car, and called Isabella rushing in. "Hey, Phineas. Where are you?" Isabella asked. "I'm running into the airport as we speak." "What did that woman want?" "I have no idea,

but she scared the beejeezes out of me." Phineas opened the door. He ran to the line, Phineas skipped to the front. "My cousin's already in the plane. I need to get in." Phineas said. "Tell me if you see your cousin." The woman said,

escorting Phineas into the plane. Isabella waved, closing her cell phone. "There she is." Phineas said. "Okay, uh…what's that smell?" Phineas moaned angrily. Phineas walked to Isabella, closing his phone. He sat next to her. "That was a

close one." Isabella laughed. "Yeah," Phineas said. "Try not to do that again." "I won't," Phineas vowed.

* * *

At the gas station, the woman and Candace walked out. "Hey, Uh, Mom?" Candace asked. "Yes?" The woman asked.

"Where's our car?"


	13. Ferb The Pick Pocket Boy

Phineas and Isabella finally arrived in England. "Hey, look, I see the Great Ormond Street Hospital." Isabella said. "Almost every kid in England goes there when they are sick." Phineas felt somebody trying to grab his cell phone out of his pocket. "HEY!" Phineas shouted, turning around. There was a dirty boy, fifthly, smelly, and homeless. Weirdly, he had green hair. "Who are you?" Phineas said, grabbing the boy's wrist making sure he wouldn't run away. "I don't have a name. People call me Pick-Pocket, others call me Ferb, I don't know why." Ferb shouted. "Don't you know your family?" Isabella asked. "Actually, I do have a Dad, but we're broke." Ferb answered. "Now give me my cell phone back," Phineas ordered. Ferb gave Phineas his cell phone, and pouted. "Oh come on, quit pouting…I think you should _Consider Yourself _lucky that I wouldn't throw you in jail." Isabella said. "Sorry," Ferb laughed. "Hey, where are your parents, anyway?" Phineas and Isabella looked at each other. "I don't think I have a mother." Phineas answered. "For me, I've never seen my parents before." "That sucks." Ferb answered. "Well, what brings you to England?" "Were looking for a woman with a lab coat, and blond hair." Phineas answered. "Really? I've seen her." "Really?" Isabella answered. '

"No. Did you know if you say watermelon slowly it sounds like gullible?"

"Really?! Wa…ter…mel…on…"

"You're so gullible."

Isabella glared at Ferb. "That's not nice." "I don't care," Ferb answered. Ferb stood by Phineas. Phineas smiled, awkwardly. "You two could be brothers." Isabella answered. "How about step-brothers?" Ferb answered.

"Quit correcting me!"

"No,"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Quit copying me!"

"Quit copying me!"

"STOP!"

"STOP!"

"I'm an idiot!"

"You're an idiot!"

"AAAAAHH!!!"

Phineas looked at Ferb and Isabella, then frowned.

_This feels familiar…_

_Do I know Ferb?_

"Hey, just to be fair. I can help you guys find the lady you're looking for." Ferb said. "Alright," Phineas answered. "Welcome to the team."

_**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I was taking a break, actually. Plus, writer's block really sucks. **_


	14. Consider Yourself My Bestest Friend Ever

"Yes, he had red hair. His head was an odd triangular shape, and he was very short." Linda Flynn explained to the police. "How old was he?" The police man asked. "I don't know. He was probably around…8-to-10 years old." Linda

shrugged. "Alright, where do you think he head off to?" The police man took out a notepad, and began to write down every word Linda said. "My daughter and I found him at the local airport." "Alright, Madam, we'll be sure to find him."

"Be careful when you find him." Linda called, as the police man walked away.

The police man removed his hat, red hair, a beard, you got that right. It was Phineas' birth father, looking for revenge from what Phineas and Ferb did to him at the State Fair

(Yes, from How Phineas Met Ferb)

Michael-Phineas' B. Dad-glared at a picture of Phineas as a child, sad, burn marks all over him. "Once I find you, _son, _you're dead meat_."_

_* * * _

"Hello? HELLO?! ARE YOU DOWN THERE?!? I-I don't think she's in that soda machine." Ferb said, looking around England. "Obviously," Isabella muttered. "Look, Missy, I am trying to help you two find this lady, and get on with it. Who is

this lady, anyway? Your mother?" "Actually, no she's our N--" Phineas elbowed Isabella in the ribcage. "She's our not-our-mother." Phineas corrected. "That doesn't really make sense, grammar speaking. But I'll go with it." Ferb shook his

head, disapprovingly. "I thought you wouldn't mind." Phineas said. "Wouldn't mind?! Heck, I know lots of things! Grammar, writing, art. Heck, I could build a replica of the _Leaning Tower of Pisa! _Sounds like pizza. I'm hungry, how bout you

guys?"

"Uhh…"

"Okay. What would you like? Cheese pizza, Hawaiian pizza, Pepperoni pizza--"

"Um,"

"Cheese? Okay." Ferb leaned over the table, and grabbed two cheese pizzas, and one Hawaiian pizza. "What? I like pineapple and ham." Ferb said, biting into his pizza. "Aren't you going to pay for that?" Phineas asked, uneasy. "What?

Heck, no! Why should I?"

"Cause, that's the rules."

"Who cares about the rules?"

"Wouldn't the people who run the store mind?"

"MIND?!

_Consider yourself at yourself one of the family._

_I've taken to you so 's clear_

_we're_

_going to get yourself well in_

_Consider yourself well in_

_Consider yourself part of the isn't a lot to spare._

_Who cares? ..What ever we've got we share!_

_If it should chance to be_

_We should see_

_Some harder days_

_Empty larder days_

_Why grouse?_

_Always-chance we'll meet_

_Somebody To foot the bill_

_Then the drinks are on the house!_

_Consider yourself our mate_

_We don't want to have no fuss_

_,For after some consideration, _

_we can state_

_Consider yourself_

_One of us!_

_Consider yourself…_

_(Phineas)_

_At home? _

_(Ferb)_

_Consider yourself_

_(Isabella)_

_One of the family?_

_(Ferb)_

_We've taken to you_

_(Phineas and Isabella)_

_So strong._

_(Ferb)_

_It's clear_

_We're _

_(All)_

_Going to get along!_

_(Ferb)_

_Consider yourself_

_(Phineas)_

_Well in!_

_(Ferb)_

_Consider yourself_

_(Isabella)_

_Part of the furniture _

_(Phineas)_

_There isn't a lot to spare._

_(All)_

_Who cares_

_Whatever we've got to share?_

_(Ferb)_

_Nobody tries to be la-di-dah or uppity!_

_There's a cup of tea for all! Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin. When the landlords omes to call!_

_Consider yourself _

_Our mate._

_We don't want to no fuss!_

_(All)_

_For after some consideration we can state! _

_(Phineas)_

_Consider yourself_

_(Ferb)_

_Yes_

_(All)_

_One of us!_

_(All of England, literally) _

_Consider yourself at home...We've taken to you so strong Consider yourself well in...There isn't a lot to spare _

_If it should chance to be_

_We should see_

_Some harder days_

_Empty larder days_

_ -- Why grouse?_

_Always a chance we'll meet_

_Somebody To food the bill_

_ --Then the drinks are on the house!_

_Consider yourself our mate_

_ don't want to have no fuss_

_For after some consideration,_

_ we can state..._

_Consider yourself_

_...One of us!_

_(Ferb)_

_Consider yourself_

_(England)_

_At home!_

_(Ferb)_

_We've taken to you_

_(England)_

_So strong!_

_(Ferb)_

_Consider yourself_

_(England)_

_Well isn't a lot to tries to be la-di-dah or 's a cup-o'-tea for all_

_Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin_

_When the landlord comes to call_

_Consider yourself our mate_

_We don't want to have no fuss_

_For after some consideration we can state_

_Consider yourself_

_One of us..._

_For after some consideration we can state_

_Consider yourself..._

_One of us!_

_If it should chance to be_

_We should see some harder days,_

_Empty larder days,_

_Why grouse?_

_Always a chance we'll meet_

_Somebody to foot the bill_

_ then the drinks are on the house._

_ Consider yourself at home_

_ Consider yourself one of the us_

_ we've taken to you so strong_

_ it's clear_

_ we're_

_ going to get along._

_ Consider yourself well in._

_Consider yourself part of the family_

_ there isn't a lot to spare._

_ Who cares?_

_ Whatever we've got we got to share._

_ it should chance to be _

_We should see some harder days,_

_Empty larder days,_

_Why grouse?_

_Always a chance we'll meet_

_Somebody to foot the bill._

_then the drinks are on the house_

_Consider yourself our mate._

_ We don't want to have no fuss_

_For after some consideration we can state_

_Consider yourself..._

_One of us!!_

"Wow," Phineas breathed. "The O.W.C.A would think all of this is wrong."

"O.W.C.A?"

Ferb stared at Phineas confused.

"What's that?"


	15. Agent FF stands for Agent Fan Fiction!

"It's…uh…" Phineas stuttered.

"It's

Odor

Within

Cans

At a Wal-mart?" "So, it's a spray that gets rid of odor?" Ferb questioned. "Yes," Phineas nodded, beaming uneasily. "I take your word for it, but it sounds like a company that ran out of ideas." "_Like Disney's Phineas and Ferb by Dan_

_ Povermine and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh_?" Isabella asked.

There was a pause.

"What?" Phineas asked, confused. "Never mind," Isabella muttered.

"Have you seen a kid with a triangular head?" Michael asked the man at the Ticket Booth. "Uh…actually he did come by just 7 hours ago. Why?"

"I'm looking for him,"

"Why?"

"He apparently drove a car, he is only ten years old. Where is he now?" Michael snapped. "Uh-uh…He's in England, sir. He took a airplane to England. He's England's problem now. Not ours." "HE'S MY PROBLEM! THAT'S THAT! NOT THE

U.S.A! NOT ENGLAND! MINE! MY PROBLEM!!" Michael nearly strangled the Ticket Booth man. "Y-y-yes, sir! Whatever you say, sir!" Ticket Booth Man stuttered. "When's the next plane to England?" Michael snarled. "Uh…half-hour away,

actually." The Ticket Booth Man, shaking, took out a Ticket form

(I've never traveled, so, I don't know how it's done)

"F-Fill this in…do you have a-a-a p-p-passport?" Michael flung out his passport.

"Every policeman has one, bub." The Ticket Booth Man grabbed it, did some random form things, and gave Michael his passport, and his ticket to England. "Alright, then." Michael said. "H-H-have a g-g-good day, sir."

"Man, what's this Lady's name, again?" Ferb asked. "Ferb, you asked that seven times already! Her name is Dr. Aaronsonshmitz." Isabella answered, annoyed. "How do you spell that?"

"D-R-. A-A-R-O-N-S-O-N-S-H-M-I-T-Z." Phineas spelled, fluently. There was buzzing sound coming from Phineas' watch. Phineas and Isabella looked. Unfortunately, so did Ferb.

"Hello, Agent P.F, Agent I--Who's that?" Monogram exclaimed. "I'm Ferb." Ferb answered. "Do I call every time I'm not suppose to?" Monogram sighed. "Yes, yes you do." Phineas answered, annoyed. "Explain to Ferb." Monogram sighed.

"Well, we work for a secret Agent organization called the O.W.C.A, it stands for something quite different than what I told you earlier. I'm Agent P.F, stands for Phineas Flynn. She's Agent I, standing for Isabella. So, you must be…" "Agent

F?" Ferb interrupted. "Agent FF. We already have an Agent F, so you can be Agent FF."

(_Agent FF? AGENT FAN-FICTION!)_

"Okay," Ferb answered. "We tracking our nemesis, Dr. Aaronsonshmitz, because she is evil. You wanna join?" Isabella asked. "Why not? Sounds like fun!" Agent FF said, beaming. "Alright then," Monogram said. "The O.W.C.A tracked Dr.

Aaronsonshmitz in the Big Ben with Dr. Doofenshrmitz, and the England Agent Double O-O. Agent P is already there. Get there as fast as you can, Agents. Monogram, out." "Where is the Big Ben, anyway?" Isabella asked. Ferb turned

Phineas and Isabella around. "Right behind you!" Ferb exclaimed.

"How convenient!" Phineas beamed.

Michael gave his ticket to the Ticket Lady, and walked into the airplane, he looked out the window in vengeance. Once he finds that kid…he's gonna rip him to shreds. Literally. Just Literally


	16. Remember Thy Self Secret Agent Man

_There's a man who leads a life of danger_

_To everyone he meets he stays a stranger_

_With every move he makes another chance he takes_

_Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_

_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Beware of pretty faces that you find_

_A pretty face can hide an evil mind_

_Ah, be careful what you say_

_Or you'll give yourself away_

_Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_

_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_

_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Swingin' on the Riviera one day_

_And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day_

_Oh no, you let the wrong word slip_

_While kissing persuasive lips_

_The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_

_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Secret agent man_

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella walked into the Big Ben. "Where are you?" Phineas snapped. Dr. Aaronsonshmitz and Dr. Doofenshrmitz walked out. "Oh hello, Agent P.F, Agent I. Who's this?" Dr. Aaronsonshmitz asked. "I'm Agent F.F." Ferb

snarled. "Oh great," Doofenshrmitz sighed. "_The Three Musketeers_." "Shut it," Aaronsonshmitz snapped. "Hey, hey, missy. Nobody tells me what to do." Doofenshrmitz shouted. Phineas tilted his head, to shoot a signal at Agent P and

Double O-O. Double O-O took out his laser, and shot Doofenshrmitz, he collapsed onto the floor. Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb took out pocketknives aiming at Dr. Aaronsonshmitz. Agent P took out a gun, while Double O-O had his laser

pointed at Dr. Aaronsonshmitz. Dr. Aaronsonshmitz looked at Phineas coldly, then smiled slyly.

"BAH!!" She jumped. That made Double O-O jolt, and zap Phineas in the head with the laser…

Then as Phineas collapsed, something…clicked…

_Hey, Phineas. _

_Hey, Isabella._

_What'cha doin'?_

_Building a roller coaster. _

_Well, he is a Platypus; they don't do much. I, for one _

_am starting to get bored, and boredom is something _

_of up with which I will not put! The first thing they're _

_going to ask us when we get back to school is 'what _

_did we do over summer?'. I mean, no school for three _

_months? Our lives should be a roller coaster! And I _

_mean a good roller coaster, not like that one we rode _

_at the state fair._

_The state fair…_

_My Dad…_

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro…_

_Ferb…He's my…step-brother. _

_I remember everything…_

Phineas' eyes shot open, and got up glaring at Dr. Aaronsonshmitz. "Leave my friends ALONE!!" He shouted. "Friends? You barely even know them." Aaronsonshmitz laughed. "No! I DO remember them!"

"Remember?" Aaronsonshmitz questioned. Phineas looked at Agent P, and said. "Yes! I was brainwashed because Major Monogram thought I was working for Doofenshrmitz but I never was! I was just a kid who always wanted the 'Best

Day Ever'. Isabella is my best-friend, but she was also brainwashed. Ferb is my step-brother. I don't how we ended up at different parts of the world, but I want this to stop." Phineas explained. Isabella and Ferb stared blankly at

Phineas. Aaronsonshmitz just laughed. "Whatever," She mocked. "Let's just see how your 'step-brother' and your 'best-friend' feel about this." Aaronsonshmitz was about to walk away. Phineas charged at her, but she fizzled away. "A

hologram… shit." Phineas muttered. "You guys believe me, don't you?" Phineas said, getting back up looking at his two friends. Isabella shook her head 'no'. Ferb didn't do anything. "N-no, Phineas. Y-you're just…crazy." Isabella said,

running away. "Isabella! Wait!" Phineas said, running after her.

"No! Don't follow me! Y-you, crazy person! I don't know you! You aren't my best friend! You're just delusional!" Isabella said. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't believe I trusted you!" She ran away, crying. Phineas looked at Ferb.

"Ferb…do you believe me?" Phineas asked. "Sorry, dude. I agree with Isabella. You need that brain of yours fixed." Ferb walked out of the Big Ben. Tears welled up in Phineas' eyes. He sat on the floor, covering his face, and cried. Agent P

walked over, patting him on the back.

"Oh, how sad." Michael Flynn said, mockingly. Phineas looked up at Michael.

"I thought I'd never see you again, …Phineas James Flynn."


	17. Phineas Gone Mad She Unzipped

Phineas screamed, and ran before Michael could grab him. "Get back here, Flynn!"

_This isn't happening!_

_Make it stop! _

Suddenly, something sharp dug into the back of Phineas' neck. It felt like Phineas was in two different places: Earth and…

_What in the name of Jesus Christ is Lady Gaga doing here? _

Yes, very, very, very strange indeed.

Well, as the Author I MUST tell you what happened, besides Phineas getting stabbed in the back by Michael.

You see, the knife that stabbed Phineas had seaweed water all over it, and seaweed water makes you go CRAAAAZZZYYY!!!

Phineas fell to the floor unconscious, Michael picked him up, walking into a factory.

He threw Phineas into a metal cube filled with water. He placed the cube into a refrigerator, closing the lid making sure Phineas' whole body was in the water.

The water froze, Phineas froze…

Now in a moment of time you think the next thing that is going to happen is suddenly Carl comes swinging into the factory like Tarzan, beating Michael to death, and saving Phineas. Or Isabella and Ferb suddenly changed their minds, and

came to rescue Phineas. Or even Agent P coming in and trying to save Phineas.

I'm sorry, this isn't that kind of story.

_Dr. Aaronsonshmitz Evil Incorporated! _

Doofenshrmitz and Aaronsonshmitz glared at the tied up Ferb, Isabella, and Agent P. Double O-O just surrendered; giving up crying like a baby. "Let me go!" Isabella shouted.

"Y'know, this is kind of going to far," Doofenshrmitz said, guilty. Dr. Aaronsonshmitz glared at Doofenshrmitz, about to smack him across the face…but her hand went to her…A zipper?!

"What are you doing…?" Doofenshrmitz asked.

Dr. Aaronsonshmitz started to peel in half, like she was unzipping…to reveal…

"Who are you?!" Ferb and Isabella shouted at the same time.

Three boys were standing on top of each other.

One Indian in blue overalls, one extremely pale, khaki shorts, black t-shirt with a skull, one also pale, wearing pink glasses, blue t-shirt, and khaki shorts. He also had orange hair.

"Hi, you probably don't remember us. I'm Irving, your biggest fan! EEE!" Irving squealed.

"Shut up!" The Pale boy said, throwing the Indian kid and Irving off of him. "You're going to make me deaf!"

"So, wait…I'm confused." Doofenshrmitz murmured.

"Just untie the platypus, and we'll explain." The pale boy said. Irving untied Isabella, whispering "Hey, you're kinda cute," Isabella kicked him in the crotch.

"I'm Baljeet, he's Buford." Baljeet said, taking out a piece of paper, and a pen.

"Is the a prank show, or something?" Ferb asked, rubbing his wrists from the horrible rope burns.

"I agree with the kid," Doofenshrmitz said, tapping his foot.

"Well, Phineas explained to you two. Double O-O's laser makes people forget, except when it had hit Phineas it reversed it's progress. He told you two the truth, but you just didn't remember." Irving explained.

"So, how do we remember?" Isabella asked.

"May I do the honors?" Buford asked, picking up the laser. Ferb looked at Isabella, then back at Buford.

"Yes, yes you may."


	18. Isabella's Decision AND OH MY GOD NORM!

Ferb took in a deep breath, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, and looked at Isabella.

"I remember," He answered. "Phineas…is my step-brother,"

"He is?!" Isabella shouted.

"He is!!" Irving quipped.

"Shut it," Buford muttered, elbowing Irving in the ribcage. "He is," Ferb repeated. "This means I MUST save him, Isabella!" Isabella turned away.

"Well, I _want _to remember…it's just…at the same I _don't _want to."

"Well, Isabella. Phineas is your best friend! H-he said that, didn't he? Also, I don't remember this talkative. So, I guess I'll shut up." Ferb explained. "So, do you want to get your memory back or what?" Buford asked, impatient.

"N-no," Isabella stuttered. Baljeet gasped, Irving began to sob.

"Why!!?!" Irving wailed.

"Because this is too hard. I _do _want to be with Phineas, it's just…I rather be Isabella Bennett than…" Isabella trailed off.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" Ferb answered.

"Yeah,"

"It's not that hard, besides, you'll have your memories back. You'll be happy." Baljeet exclaimed.

"No I won't. I've been dreaming about this boy, and I'm determined to find out who he is." Isabella snapped.

"You still can't get back to your 'home' anyways, because _you're in England_," Ferb retorted.

"Then I'll swim if I have to find the boy," Isabella answered.

"What if I was the boy?" Baljeet asked.

"You're not him," Isabella answered, quickly.

"So, you're not going to help?" Ferb asked.

"This is getting to emotional, I'm leaving." Doofenshrmitz said, walking away. "Oh no, you don't." Buford said, grabbing Doofenshrmitz' lab coat.

"I don't think I'll be much of help, anyways." Isabella said. "Goodbye,"

Isabella walked out of the _Dr. Aaronsonshmitz Evil Incorporated, _and walked out into the streets of England.

"So," Doofenshrmitz said. "Heh, this is…awkward…"

Ferb looked at Irving, Irving looked at Baljeet, Baljeet looked at Buford, Buford looked at Doofenshrmitz. Doofenshrmitz blinked.

"You're…not getting ideas…? Are you…? Somebody answer…please? This is getting so uncomfortable!"

* * *

"Hi! I'm Norm!" The gigantic robot man said, waving.

"How is this going to help?" Ferb asked.

"Well, Norm here, can do just about anything. He can turn into a car, super strength, oh, did I mention he can babble out sarcastic comments?" Doofenshrmitz explained, almost shouting in Norm's face.

"Awww, did somebody have a bad day?" Norm asked, patting Doofenshrmitz on the back.

"No I didn't! Sheesh, Norm, what are you going to do? Break my back or something?" Doofenshrmitz babbled on.

"Get to the point, please." Baljeet asked.

"Well, if you want to get that Isabella girl, or find your friend, whatever his name is, just use my robot Norm."

"That sounds great!" Irving shouted.

"That sounds awesome," Ferb said.

"That sounds weird," Buford said.

"That sounds mathematical," Baljeet said.

"That sounds fun!" Norm said.

Suddenly a buzzer in Ferb's pants began to well…buzz. "What the heck? How did Phineas' watch get in pocket?" Ferb murmured to himself.

"Hello, Agent FF. Oh don't tell me, three more boys? How many people are you guys running into?" Monogram asked.

"Well, they already know. Apparently, Dr. Aaronsonshmitz was just a disguise. These boys were behind it. Also, Agent I dropped out because she doesn't want to remember. FYI I remember, so does Phineas. DON'T EVER DO THAT _EVER _

AGAIN!" Ferb shouted.

"O-oh, you remember, eh? Well, remembrance is nice once and while. Sorry, Agent FF." Monogram said.

"So, what did you call about, anyways?" Baljeet asked.

"Agent P.F…has been captured. By a new villain, lost contact with him. It's like his fedora, possibly himself, has been frozen. Literally frozen to death. I need you to find out where he is, save him, and defeat the man who is the real enemy

of the situation. Monogram out."

"Phineas is missing?! Oh no, oh no." Irving gasped, taking in deep breaths.

"Why does that concern you?" Buford asked.

"He's the main character of the show! I mean, _Phineas and Ferb _sounds much better than: _And Ferb._" Irving explained.

"What?!" Everybody, except Irving, said confused.


	19. Saving Phineas!

_**What's up, guys?! Sorry for my sloooow updating, I got grounded for a while, then I begged my mom back onto FanFiction. I just can't PM that much anymore. ANYWAYS, I seriously don't know how long this story is going **_

_**to be. And I won't start writing RaceBack until this is finish. So, In the meantime, if you still want to vote on my poll which story you want me to write next I will. The poll ends once Remembrance ends. **_

"Irving, you are a confusing sack of meat loaf," Buford said.

"Hey, that's mean, silly-willy." Irving teased.

"Irving?" Ferb asked, softly. "Yes?" Irving smiled.

"_**Shut up," **_

Irving shut his mouth so hard that it made a 'click' once the jaws snapped together.

"Are we leaving or not?" Doofenshrmitz asked.

"We have to save Phineas before we find Isabella. Phineas is more important," Ferb explained.

"Or is it because he's your step-brother?" Baljeet said. "Y'know Baljeet we can just abandon you to lessen the pressure," Ferb retorted.

"LISTEN UP!!!" Doofenshrmitz snapped. It was so powerful, it silenced everybody.

"Are you people just going to argue or save your friend?! GOD! KIDS! WON'T SHUT THEIR MOUTHS!!! NOW GO ON MY FRICKEN ROBOT, AND EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!"

Silence. Utter silence.

Everybody walked out of building, and Norm turned into a truck. "Wait-a-minute, where is Phineas?" Irving asked.

Out of the blue, lighting flashed, and everybody stared at this factory on a this very steep mountain.

"I'm guessing it's at the very, scary, gray-looking factory." Baljeet muttered.

Ferb whistled.

_*** * ***_

Michael sat on a chair, having a starring contest with the refrigerator. "Are you dead, yet?" He asked.

_**No answer. **_

"Now?"

_**No answer.**_

"Now???"

_**Still no answer.**_

"I repeat for the 100th time. Are you dead???"

_**Michael shouldn't be expecting an answer.**_

"DIE ALREADY!!!!"

_**This sad, sad, crazy man.**_

Michael opened the refrigerator, pulling the cube, unlocking it. The water was now frozen solid, with Phineas' cold might-be-dead- stoned body. "You were a sad boy the day you were born. If you had been a girl, I would've been much

happier. But no! You shan't live any longer for that mistake!" Michael kicked the metal cube, only to get his toe sprained. "Ow, ow, ow!" He shouted repeatedly, jumping around.

"Stop! In the name that is good-and-chocolate-ity!" Irving shouted.

Michael angrily looked at Irving, to Ferb, to Buford, to Baljeet, to Doofenshrmitz.

"Now, can you do us a quick favor, and hand the boy?" Doofenshrmitz asked, politely.

"NEVER!!! HE'S MINE FOR THE KILL!!!" Michael shrieked.

"Dude, it's just an eleven year old kid. What bad thing has he done to you?" Doof asked.

"HE'S A BOY!!! I WANTED A GIRL!!!"

"Couldn't you just take him in, and have him have a trans-gender surgery, instead of screaming at everybody?"

"NO!!!!! TOO MUCH MONEY!!!"

Ferb had the feeling that Phineas had been a girl once, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I think he was girl once," Ferb said.

"WHAT?!!?!" Michael shouted.

"Yeah," Doofenshrmitz agreed.

"I-I remember that. Because of my Gender-Inator." Doofenshrmitz beamed in pride.

"WAIT!!" Baljeet shouted. "You mean to tell me Phineas was Alyak this whole time?!?!"

Ferb and Doofenshrmitz nodded.

"OH GROSS!!!"

"Hand over the boy, or else we'll have to fight you." Buford said.

"Oh yeah??!?!!" Michael challenged.

"That's it. Take out your Inator-thingy, Doof." Irving said.

"E-excuse me?" Doofenshrmitz stuttered.

"Just do what the nerd says," Ferb said. Doofenshrmitz shrugged, and took out a laser gun. "Michael," Ferb said politely. "It's time for you to take a nice trip to Oz. Whadda say?"

"Huh?" Michael said, confused.

That was the end of Michael Flynn.

Doofenshrmitz pulled the trigger, and once the laser hit Michael, he vanished into thin air.

"Epic fail," Baljeet muttered. Irving and Buford walked to the cube Phineas was in, and began smashing it with their hands.

"Let me handle this," Ferb said, grabbing Doofenshrmitz' laser. Ferb pulled in some wires, took out some wire, made some adjustments.

"There," Ferb said. He pulled the trigger at the frozen ice, and the ice melted back into water. Doofenshrmitz walked over, and picked Phineas out of the cube.

Phineas' skin was slightly blue, his lips were electric blue, and his whole body had frost bite.

Phineas' eyes opened, and he shivered.

"I'm s-s-so cold, a-a-a-and…I c-c-c-can't get…warm," Phineas muttered.

"Don't worry, Phineas." Ferb said. "I remember, and we're going to take you somewhere warm, and safe."

Blackout. Or at least, for Phineas.

_**Story's not over yet! **_


	20. Doofenshrmitz Inators Isabella and?

The loud traffic from outside was bringing sound into Phineas' cold ears. He had been sleeping, covered in a pile of warm blankets, the air conditioning was turned off, the windows and doors were shut, a hot packet lying on Phineas'

head.

Phineas' eyes fluttered open. He leaned up; Ferb was reading _Breaking Dawn _from complete boredom, asleep in a leather chair next to Phineas' bed. Phineas shook Ferb's shoulder; Ferb woke up, startled.

"Yes?" He asked. "What happened?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, you froze to death, then Baljeet, Buford, Doofenshrmitz, and I saved you." Ferb explained.

"What about Isabella?" Ferb sighed, placing _Breaking Dawn _on a desk next to him.

"She quit. She didn't want to remember you. I remember you, though."

"Oh," Phineas muttered, looking at the blankets on top of him.

"Come on," Ferb pouted. "At least _somebody _remembers you!" Phineas chuckled. "I guess,"

Phineas blinked. "What about Aaronsonshmitz?"

"You won't believe me if I told you. Baljeet, Buford, and Irving were disguised as Aaronsonshmitz. So, Aaronsonshmitz was just a trick." Ferb explained.

"That makes no sense. Aaronsonshmitz made a Casino in Las Vegas explode!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Maybe we should ask Buford and Baljeet…Irving…Is he…?"

"A Crazed Yaoi Fanboy?" Phineas completed Ferb's sentence. "Yeah," Ferb muttered. Phineas nodded.

Phineas and Ferb shivered in deep fright. (When do I ever say THAT?!) "Well," Phineas said, removing the blankets, to reveal his knobby knees, and electric blue shorts, with white socks almost off his feet.

"Let's go talk to them."

* * *

"A casino in Las Vegas exploded?!" Baljeet quipped loudly. "Yes," Phineas said. "No need to make me deaf!" Ferb said, his hands covering his ears in 'overly acted' pain.

"Well, I don't remember making a casino explode. All I remember was because we had to use the boy's bathroom." Irving explained. Phineas thought about this deeply.

"That makes no sense!" He shouted, to make it seem more 'official' yeah right, like Phineas Flynn can imitate BORING politicians. Please, do me a favor and roll your eyes in irritation to make me feel so much better. Back to the plot, be sure

to have a bag of popcorn.

Oh.

And some sort of teddy bear to squeeze, because your going to be pissed, and piss when you read the rest of this.

"A new villain?" Doofenshrmitz said, baffled. "Well, why can't it ever be ME?!"

Phineas stared at Doofenshrmitz with 'puppy eyes'.

"Is it you?" He whimpered. Doofenshrmitz rolled his eyes. "Oh, of COURSE it's me!" He shouted, sarcastically.

"How am I even capable of THAT kind of evil? Only I make -inators- and such."

Phineas thought about this.

"Doofenshrmitz. Inators. Isabella--" Phineas looked at Doofenshrmitz with a sly smile on his face.

"Alyak,"


	21. Never Trust Extremely Fast Trains

"What do you mean you want to be a girl?! AGAIN!?" Buford said, shocked. "That's SO unmanly man!"

Phineas gathered all the things he needed.

(I'm NOT going to say it, because this isn't If Phineas Flynn Was A Girl)

"I make myself Alyak, and Isabella remembers me just like that!" Phineas explained.

"That is so wrong I don't even know where to start." Ferb said. "Remember how suspicious I was?"

Phineas nodded.

"Yeah, and you got--OWNED!" Phineas and Ferb began to laugh.

* * *

"Wasn't it so nice of that police man to give us a ride home, Candace?" Linda Flynn said, washing the dishes. Candace nodded, watching T.V; She was apparently watching the news (How Phineas Met Ferb reference)

Linda walked up to her daughter, and hugged her, then walked back to the kitchen to clean the dishes. "Candace, I've been thinking…" Linda trailed off.

"Yes…?" Candace said, lowering the volume of the T.V. "About that boy we met a few days ago." Linda couldn't the words out of her mouth.

"What are you trying to say, Mom?" Candace asked.

"Candace, I was thinking we could find him, and adopt him!" Linda beamed at the thought of the little boy. Candace was startled by the thought.

"MOM! He STOLE our car!" Candace whined. Linda chuckled.

"Candace, he's only a little boy."

"HE'S A EVIL LITTLE BOY!!! E.V.I.L--B.O.Y!!!"

* * *

"Are you one hundred and one percent sure you want do this?" Doofenshrmitz asked, making the Gender-Inator. Phineas nodded.

"For the millionth time--YES! I AM!!" Doofenshrmitz looked away.

"Okay, it's your body." Doofenshrmitz pressed the red button, and a green laser shot Phineas.

"Well?" A girl's voice asked. "How do I look?"

Everybody stared. Baljeet passed out.

* * *

Isabella Bennett picked up a suitcase, wearing a black turtle neck, black jeans, five star shoes. She was washed, and not smelly from the swamp.

She waited at the train station, sitting on a wooden bench. Suddenly, a girl in a track suit, dark red auburn hair up in a pony tail, glasses almost falling off of her face. The girl stopped running, panting.

"Um," Isabella muttered. "Hello?" The girl stopped panting, and chuckled.

"Hiya, I'm Alyak. Who are you?" Alyak asked, sitting next to Isabella. Isabella sighed.

"I'm Isabella Bennett." Isabella answered, Alyak shook her hand excited.

"Oh really? I know a Isabella, she's very nice, I think you should meet her." Alyak was talking in the speed of 1000 words per second.

Isabella only stared, and nodded.

A train passed, and Isabella picked up her suitcase.

"Seriously? Like, Oh my god, we're, like, going on, like, the, like, train." Behind Isabella's back, Alyak sighed.

_I HATE this, oh well. _

Isabella and Alyak walked into the train, and Alyak wouldn't shut her mouth. Isabella wanted to smack Alyak for shutting her trap.

A few hours later…

"Like, like, like, I don't know, like, if I should, like, date, like, him, cause, like, he's so, like, weird, and, like, stuff."

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE ENGLAND AIRPORT!" A voice shouted.

"Thank you, Lord God Almighty!" Isabella shouted, forgetting her suitcase, running towards the train doors.

Alyak picked up the suitcase, and tried to follow, but she tripped over another person's suitcase.

"MOVE IT!" A harsh yelled. The suitcase from Alyak's hands swerved by the train doors, which were opening to Alyak's despair.

Isabella got off of the train, but turned around.

"MY SUITCASE!" She shouted, reaching out to grab her suitcase.

Sadly, for Isabella at least, the train doors closed…right on Isabella's arm. "ISABELLA!!!!!" Alyak shouted, rushing to the doors. Once the doors shut, Alyak fell to her knees, crying.

"SORRY FOLKS, THAT WAS THE WRONG STOP!" The voice said, cheerfully from the speaker.

The train quickly started up again, Isabella's body slid off the side of the train, and landed the tracks.

"OR WAIT, WAS IT?" The voice said, again. The train went back, slicing off Isabella's legs.

"NO, IT WASN'T." The voice muttered. The train went forward again, this time slicing off Isabella's chest.

"OH WAIT FOLKS, WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE!" The voice was peppy and cheerful once more as the train went back AGAIN, and sliced off Isabella's other arm, and neck.

The blood was everywhere.

On the train's side, on the tracks, on Isabella, on the train's wheels.

It was a terrible day for Isabella Bennett.

I mean, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.


	22. I Miss You, Isabella Garcia Shapiro!

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

And you'd hold me close in your arms

I thought of the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holdin' me

I miss you, I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm livin' out my dream

Oh, how I wish you could see

Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past

It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to knowI miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

Alyak wiped the tears as she held Isabella's suitcase close to her chest.

_I want to be a boy again…_

_I want this to stop…_

_Everything's complicated…_

_Everything always complicated. _

Alyak reached in Isabella's suitcase, and took out the phone calling Ferb.

"_Hello?"_

"_Ferb, I'm done. I want this to stop." _

"_What's wrong Phineas?"_

"_Isabella's dead!" _

"_What? How!?"_

"_A train ran over her five times!" _

"_Oh…that's bad."_

"_Ya think?"_

"_Just come get me, and turn me back into a boy. I wanna go home!"_

"_But, Phineas, are parents don't remember us." _

"_Can't we just show them?!"_

"_Phineas!"_

"_Ferb, if you won't help me, I'm going alone! Bye!"_

"_What?"_

"_BYE!"_

Alyak hung up, throwing the phone angrily to the floor.

Ferb turned around angrily at Major Monogram.

"This is YOUR fault! If you hadn't freaked out, we wouldn't be in this situation! But no…you just thought Phineas and me as evil! YOU KILLED THE FLYNN-FLECTHERS!!! You killed a future family! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!"

Ferb began to sob, Irving patted his back, while Baljeet sobbed because of Isabella's death. Buford making no emotion what so ever, was really softening up on the inside. Even Carl was crying, wiping his snot on Baljeet's shirt.

Meanwhile, sitting on a bench humming a sad tune was a pale girl. She was dressed in a black sweater, electric blue tight jeans, five star shoes, straight strawberry blond hair. She had heavy eyeliner and mascara.

Her name was Melissa Manson.

Yes, the preppy know-it-all cheerleader has changed.

A lot.


	23. Simon says REVERSE THE DAMAGE MADE!

Alyak sat on a bench, taking on deep breaths. Melissa looked at Alyak.

"Why are you crying?" Melissa asked. Alyak looked over at Melissa, and sniffed.

"My best friend died." She answered. Melissa looked away, then back at Alyak.

"How?"

"A train ran over her five times." Alyak put her hands on her face, sniffling. Melissa looked at Alyak.

"You look familiar," She answered. Alyak's face popped out of the shelter of her--now--wet hands.

"What do you mean? I have never met you." Alyak wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I remember you! You were that boy who wore a wig at the football game! After you ran away…people start to freak out, looking all over for you. Especially Isabella. Someone went crazy, and caught the whole school on fire…everything

burned to the ground. I left, and changed." Melissa chuckled, as if the incident was just a fairy-tale. "And well, you were a boy."

Alyak stopped crying, and chuckled too. "I got zapped, and well, I turned into this. This isn't my first time being a girl, Melissa." Melissa laughed, but stopped.

"What was your friend's name?" Alyak looked down.

"Isabella." Melissa looked down, too, then looked up.

"Hey, uh…what's your name?"

"My girl name is Alyak, but my boy name is Phineas. When I'm a girl you can call me Alyak." Alyak addressed.

"Well, I think you might have been the boy from Izzy's dreams." Melissa muttered.

"What do you mean?" Alyak asked, her facing getting paler by the second.

"She used to always tell me: 'Melissa, I had this crazy dream' or 'Melissa, can I tell you about this dream I had'. While I would dump all the boys, and Isabella's two 'friends' Baljeet and Buford. Isabella would be going with it, and having

fun. She told me: 'No matter what, I will become an inventor just like the kid from my dream! I will make crazy inventions always during summer time! Melissa will you join me?' Oh, I would reject it, because I thought I would break a nail.

Now, I feel silly for ever being: Peppy, Peppy, Snobby, Melissa." Melissa explained.

"I wish I could start all over."

Something popped in Alyak's head.

"THAT'S IT!!" Alyak shouted in such joy, you'd be crying of happiness. "What?" Melissa asked, standing up.

"I remember there was this time machine in Danville, in Illinois! My friends literally went back in time! We can go back in time, and prevent Isabella from dying! Even better, get her memory back!" Melissa laughed.

"Oh, Alyak, that's theoretically impossible." Alyak shook her head.

"Remember those dreams?"

"Uh'huh."

"Remember the rollercoaster?"

"Uh'huh."

"The beak!"

"Uh'huh."

"The Romantic Ship?"

"Uh'huh."

"That really happened. Those are Isabella's memories!" Melissa smiled, she took Alyak's hand.

"Well, then…OFF TO MEMORY LANE!"

"Girl, that sounded cheesy."

"Well, Phineas And Ferb MUST be cheesy SOMETIMES, or else it wouldn't be funny."


	24. Past, Or Twenty Years Into Future? Yikes

"Aren't you a little young to be leaving England to go to Illinois?" The Ticket Booth man asked.

"D-Don't ask me that," Alyak muttered.

"Why?"

"It gets so annoying some times."

"Alright then, your papers seem to be in order." The Ticket Booth man took out a couple of sheets of paper. "I'll need you to sign all of these." He took out a pen, and gave it to Melissa.

"Can't we do this on plane?" Melissa squeaked.

"HEY!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" A voice called. Alyak and Melissa turned around to see…

Ferb, Irving, Baljeet, Buford, Major Monogram, Carl, and Doofenshrmitz.

"Guys, how did you find me?" Alyak asked. "Whenever you are a girl, there's a chip inside of you. Doof just found out he has the tracker to find you. Convenient, huh?" Ferb panted.

"Are we going to Danville or not?" Melissa asked.

"Well, we need to switch your gender, Alyak." Doofenshrmitz said, pressing the red button his Gender-Inator. Aly-Ineas changed into a boy again.

"Thanks, Doof." Phineas laughed.

"Who's she?" Carl asked, pointing at Melissa.

"I'm Melissa Manson." Carl's eyes widen. "Uh, oh." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Irving asked.

"Nothing," Major Monogram said, elbowing Carl to 'get the pressure off of him.' Phineas put his hands on his hips, feet spread apart. (O_O, just like Peter Pan!)

"Well, come on, everybody!"

DANVILLE -- A DAY LATER -- Sunset

Phineas helped Melissa, Baljeet, Ferb, and Carl off of the train. Everybody else had these 'personal boundaries'

"I kinda forgot, where is the time machine again?" Phineas asked, putting his hand on his forehead blocking the sunlight.

"Oh, that museum…down the block…to the left." Carl noted.

Phineas turned around.

"OH…! THAT museum…well, it looks, er, boring…" Melissa giggled at Phineas' comment.

Phineas and Ferb walked up to the time machine, it still shining in pride. Phineas pulled the bar toward himself.

"Alll….aboard!" Phineas whistled.

First in was Melissa, Doof, Monogram, Carl, Irving, Baljeet, Buford, Ferb, and then Phineas.

Phineas pushed the bar inwards, and pulled the lever.

"One day into the past," Phineas said.

Little did he know, instead of going one day in the past, he accidentally went twenty years…into the future.


	25. Oops, Did I Just Go RaceBack?

"What's with all the ash, dirt, and boulders?" Phineas asked, shaking the dirt out of his hair.

"Where are we?"

Phineas stepped out of the Time Machine, looking around. He saw a sign that used to be in pride, but looked like it never wanted to exist. It said:

WELCOME TO DANVILLE!

April 18th 2025

Phineas blinked.

_Why does that date seem so familiar? _

_Is it somebody's birthday?_

_Damn it! Why can't I remember?_

Phineas looked back at his friends, and signaled them to follow him.

"What is it, Phineas?" Ferb asked.

"Ferb, Danville has changed! Something happened in the past that made Danville…devoted of life." Phineas exclaimed.

"Hey, who's that kid?" Doofenshrmitz asked.

There was a boy, short, triangular head, black hair, pink eyes, a pink t-shirt, electric blue shorts, sobbing on a bench. Phineas rushed towards him as soon as possible.

"Hello?" Phineas said, falling to his knees, seeing the boy brought back a faded memory. The boy looked up, and saw Phineas.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I-I'm Phineas. Who are you?"

"I'm…Jacob,…Jacob Flynn." Jacob answered, calmly.

_Jacob…that sounds familiar…_

_He has the same last name as me…_

_Looks like me…_

_Oh my god…_

_NOAH AND JACOB!!! _

"Heh," Jacob muttered. "You remember." Phineas blinked. "How do you know that?" Jacob looked up.

"I can see into the future. I saw this, nobody listened to me…even my own family…everybody rejected me…instead of…Noah." Phineas could see the tears spilling from Jacob's eyes.

Melissa, Baljeet, Buford, Ferb, Carl, Doofenshrmitz, Irving, and Monogram stood behind Phineas, listening into Jacob's tale.

"What happened to Noah?" Phineas whispered, grabbing Jacob's hands.

"She…she…died,"

"How?!" Phineas shouted, standing up. "SSH!!" Jacob stood up from the bench, covering Phineas' mouth.

"You don't want HER to hear you!" Jacob warned.

"Her? Her who?" Phineas asked.

Jacob took in a deep breath, whispering in Phineas' ear.

"Evangeline,"


	26. Trailers For Upcoming Stories

HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in...forever. It's because I have been working on this Movie Project of the

Legend Of Zelda with my Cast Mates and Crew Members, and let me tell you... I HAVE A FREAKIN WRITER'S

BLOCK AND HEADACHE! Oh well. I don't really have anything for Remembrance...yet, BUT I DO have Trailers

(Book trailers) Of my new stories that are going to be on Fan fiction. Least-To-Greatest

1st

"Excuse me," Vanessa Doofenshrmitz shouted. "EXCUSE ME!"

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro looked at Vanessa weirdly. "Yes?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Are you Miss Garcia-Shapiro?"

"Yes."

"Am I interrupting?"

"YES!"

"I'm the assistant your publishers desired." Vanessa said, softly. Isabella glared at Vanessa harshly. "The

publishers think I have Writer's Block," Isabella shouted.

"Do you have Writer's Block?" Vanessa demanded. Isabella sighed.

"I don't know how to kill Phineas Flynn,"

ISBALLEA GARCIA-SHAPRIO is writing her new novel.

_This is a story about a boy named Phineas Flynn. _

Phineas looked in the mirror brushing his teeth.

_Phineas lived a of imagination. He would walk home thinking, he would eat thinking._

PHINEAS FLYNN is her main character.

_When other's minds would fantasize about their upcoming day..._

Phineas stopped brushing his teeth, looking at his tooth brush.

"Hello?" He asked.

Little does SHE know...

_Phineas counted brush strokes..._

Phineas looked up at his ceiling. "Alright, who just said: 'Phineas counted brush strokes.'?"

PHINEAS really exists.

Phineas looked at Ferb in the eye. "Dude, I'm being followed." Ferb looked at Phineas. "How are you being

followed? You're not moving." Ferb said. "It's by a woman's voice...She's narrating." Phineas whispered. "Oh,"

Ferb whispered back.

_Phineas couldn't concentrate on his work. _

Phineas looked at the sky. "I can't think while you're talking,"

Linda looked at her son. "You have a voice speaking to you."

"About me," Phineas said. "And with a accurate vocabulary."

_Phineas found himself exasperated._

Phineas threw his computer to the floor, screaming.

"**SHUT UP!" **

_Cursing the heavens in futility._

"**NO, I'M NOT! I'M CURSING YOU! YOU STUPID VOICE!** **SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" **

Emma Lee101 Presents...

"So, you're the young boy who called me about the narrator," Doofenshrmitz mumbled. "Well, we must find out

if you're in a comedy or a tragedy. Have you met anybody who loathes the very core of you?" Phineas sighed.

"Well, I have my old sister..."

Candace threw a bucket of meat at the wall. "**I'M TELLING ****MOM!**" Candace shouted, angrily.

"Well," Doofenshrmitz laughed. "That sounds like a comedy."

"Haven't you written anything new today?" Vanessa asked Isabella.

"I figured out how to kill Phineas Flynn." Isabella jumped excitedly.

_Little did he know, the events have been set in motion that would lead Phineas to his imitate death._

Phineas imminently looked up. "What...? **WHY?** **HELLO? COME ON!**"

"Oh goodie," Doofenshrmitz said. "This woman, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, is one of my favorite authors." Phineas

looked at the T.V. "That's her. That's the voice. She's the narrator."

SHE THINKS SHE WRITING THE ENDING.

Isabella looked at the phone ringing.

"Hello, Isabella. I am Phineas Flynn, I believe you are writing a story about me." Phineas said. "Is this a joke?"

Isabella asked, worried.

BUT IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING.

"You have to understand this isn't a story to me. It's my life!" Phineas shouted. "I wanna live."

"I need to speak to Isabella Garcia Shapiro. I'm one of her characters. I'm in her new book...and She's going to

kill me."

A Bulldozer smashed into Phineas Flynn's house. "WHOA!"

"How Exciting is that?" Doofenshrmitz asked.

_**STRANGER THAN PHINEAS AND FERB. **_

2rd

"Hey, Isabella. Can you wait in the garage, while I get the monkey?" Phineas asked, putting his Diet Pepsi on

the stool.

"I really wish Phineas would notice me more often, Mom." Isabella said, hugging her pillow. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro

smiled. "I'm sure he will,"

Isabella looked and walked around Phineas' garage, then slipped on a skateboard. Her hand whacked on the

vial holding the love potion, which slipped into Phineas' diet Pepsi. "Uh...oh," Isabella muttered.

"Hey, Isabella are you okay?" Phineas said, helping Isabella up. "Y-yeah, uh Phineas...I don't think you should-"

Too late. Phineas gulped down the rest of Diet Pepsi.

"Well, hey there cutie!"

_Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy. _

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly..._

"This is bad, Phineas is acting really retarded!" Isabella shouted at Ferb. "He's even calling me 'cutie'!" Ferb

rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Isabella stared at Ferb for a second.

"Oh..._right_."

"PHINEAS! **LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Isabella shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"ISABELLA!" Baljeet shouted out of breath. "Since you yelled at Phineas...he's going to kill himself!"

"Uh...oh," Isabella muttered guilty.

_**LOVE POTION, UH OH! **_

3rd

"Happy Birthday, Phineas!" Linda smiled, happily showing Phineas his birthday present. "Wow!" Phineas

shouted.

Phineas slept on the couch tired and exhausted. Linda looked at her son, then at Lawrence. "He seems tired

these days,"

After Phineas jumped into Isabella's pool. He screamed. "Ow!" "What is it?" Isabella shouted. "I got water in

my ear, it hurts...a lot."

_Phineas is a 10 year old boy with a loving family...and less than a year to live. _

Phineas stood up, looking down at cereal bowl, then began to puke horribly.

"I'll get the doctor right away," A nurse said.

Phineas looked around in bed. "What's wrong with me?"

"Phineas has two of the most horrible illnesses in the world."

The Doctor sighed. "He has a brain tumor, in the core of his

brain, and Cancer in his lungs."

Thaddeus and Thor laughed at Isabella. "Like I would care of a cheater's life! Look dearie, you want a cure.

Make him laugh."

Isabella looked down at Phineas holding his hand, looking at his sleeping body.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Candace asked. The doctor nodded. "I suggest you take him somewhere he

always wanted to be in his entire life."

Phineas, in his wheelchair, looked up at his rollercoaster, his haunted house, Chez Platypus, The beak, and

he...simply laughed.

_**LAUGHABLE **_

4th

"What do you know about ships, Dad?" Jacob asked. Phineas looked down at his son. "Which ship are you

talking about, exactly?" Jacob shook his head. "I...don't really know. A sinking ship. I have had dreams about

them." Phineas opened a book. "Well, when my great-great-great grandmother was alive, she went on this

sinking ship." Jacob looked at the book.

"The Titanic?"

"What's up?" Becky Von Stomm asked. "Nothing much," Jacob muttered. "Just freaky dreams."

"About what?"

"Something unsinkable."

"So, what's been bothering you?" Noah asked. "Well..." Jacob trailed off.

April 14th 1912

_Hope stood their looking at Jacob. "This is unsinkable," She declared. "It will not sink." "I know it does! I read that in _

_my history book!" Jacob shouted. "It won't, boy-of-the-future." Hope turned away from Jacob. "You don't want Elliot _

_to die! Do you?" Hope rolled her eyes. "For your information, Elliot and I are just friends. I do not want you here any_

_ longer. Leave poor boy, or I will call the guards." Jacob sighed, and walked away hoping to find Becky, Mimi, Noah, and _

_David. _

Noah pulled the lever backwards instead of forwards. "Noah! Look at what you did! We're...we're..." Jacob

trailed off, racing upstairs, getting off of the time machine. "Jacob, wait up!" Mimi shouted. The gang looked

around. "Guys, where are we?" Noah asked. "I don't know…but I think I'm getting sea-sick." Mimi gagged.

"Let's get to the top, and find out." Jacob said. They rushed to a strange balcony.

"Um…does this look familiar to you?" Becky asked. "It's like I've seen this in a movie before." Noah exclaimed.

Noah sat in the middle of the sinking ship, in the middle of screaming and pain.

_Singing..._

"Excuse me," Mimi asked a beautiful young lady. "What is today?"

"Today is April 14th 1912, my darling."

_Hymn to the sea._

_**RACEBACK: HYMN TO THE SEA**_

Well, that's all of the trailers. You can still vote. As I said, the voting stops once Remembrance is finished. So,

what do you think about the stories now?


	27. Melissa De Robot Girl

Phineas stared at Jacob. "Who...?" Phineas muttered. Jacob gaped at Phineas. "You do not remember

Evangeline?"

Suddenly, there was loud rustle, dirt fell from the sky. A eerie desirable ruthless laugh came from the ground. A

strange figure in a dark rubber black jumpsuit appeared from the ground. The figure was a girl. She had

extremely pale skin, long, aquamarine hair. Blood red lips. Dark red irises. "Ello, again, Phineas J. Flynn." The

Canadian voice laughed. Phineas still couldn't remember the figure, he squinted at her in confusion.

"You are?"

The girl stared at him, rolling her eyes.

"Idiot, I am Evangeline!" Evangeline shouted, letting out a strange purple gas in the air. Everything got fuzzy

for everyone, except for Melissa. Strangely, the sleeping gas had no affect on her, Melissa walked in front of

Evangeline.

"Why are you doing this?" Melissa asked, angered picking up Phineas' unconscious body. Evangeline smirked. "I

want slaves."

"And how do you plan on getting them?"

"The sleeping gas, isn't just sleeping gas, it's a brainwash. It's going to change the kiddos into barbarians.

People who just want to party, and kill. Oh, and their weapons will be this." Evangeline picked up a solid brick,

and smashed it into Melissa's face. It scraped off some of Melissa's skin, and strangely. There was no blood.

Instead, it was metal. Pure solid metal.

"Metal?" Evangeline shouted, shocked. "What are you? Some kind of robot?" Evangeline stopped, then smiled

slyly.

"A robot...eh?" Melissa herself was shocked, if she was indeed a robot, why did she not know?

If she was Isabella's 'friend'...

Isabella couldn't remember...

Melissa rubbed the skin, and then glared at Evangeline.

"Evangeline! Disembowel me! Disconnect me! I have no reason to live." Melissa shouted, sticking out her arms,

as if she was about to get arrested. Evangeline smiled slyly. "No," Evangeline said. "I will make you my slave,

Robot Girl." Evangeline grabbed Melissa's arms, and a gigantic puff of smoke surrounded the group...then

everybody disappeared.


	28. Justin Bieber Is Not A Good Singer

Lights,

Music,

Action!

A band stood on the stage, then grabbed the microphone.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
__I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)_

_There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over_

Crazy people danced. Boys had Mohawks, no shirts, a belt over their chest like a sash. Girls has the most

messiest hair in the world, a bloody hand print on their right cheeks, and they wore old messed up dresses,

with black leggings, and boots.

Evangeline loved the sight. They can enjoy their party, until the stroke of midnight, when they all die, then

wake up in the dead of night, zombies. All except Phineas J. Flynn. Evangeline growled. Phineas had refused to

wake up, so he was locked in a small box in the corner of the room. Phineas had became alive again after he

had killed himself in Evangeline's world of spirits. If you are already dead, and you kill your self. Negative plus

negative equals positive. That had made him back to life. It was the same with music. You put brainwashed

people in a room filled with brainwashing music, they come back to their senses. Evangeline looked at Melissa.

Melissa's hair was pinned in a bun. She wore a short maid dress, with white socks that went to her thighs. She

hold a tray with snacks on it. Her face was still scratched from the brick. Melissa scowled at Evangeline. "This is

not what I had in mind, Evangeline!" Melissa shouted. Evangeline laughed, ruthlessly. "Call me Evangel,

darlin'!" Melissa scowled at the ground, tramping away. Melissa was determined to somehow get rid of

Evangeline once in for all.

Now, who is the most horrible singer in the whole universe?

Who has the voice of a dying animal?

Hm...

Melissa picked up a CD, and brushed the dust off, then put it in the CD player's speaker. She grabbed the

microphone, and placed it by the speaker. She turned up the volume, blasting loud. The music began:

_And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

People stopped dancing, and stared in horror. They knew the singer, and they covered their ears in horror,

screaming running away. Evangeline looked at Melissa on the stage. Evangeline picked up a gun, and pulled

the trigger. The bullet hit Melissa in the stomach, making Melissa fall to the ground, short circuiting. Evangeline

covered her bleeding ears, and left the building as soon as possible.

Phineas woke up to the screaming, and found himself in a small box. "Uh, hello? Anybody! Please! HELP! I'm

claustrophobic!" Phineas pushed the walls as hard as possible, screaming trying to get out. He banged his fists

on the ceiling of the box, then tried to kick himself out. He tried, but only got bruised on the chin by his knee.

"GET ME OUT!"

And then,

"WHO IS THAT HORRIBLE SINGER?"


	29. It's A Party In The USA!

Phineas screamed, the terrible music stuck in his head. His fist banged on all the walls of the box. "LET ME

OUT!" He screeched in utter pain. Suddenly the box shook, and Phineas fell right out of the box. He looked up,

and saw Melissa who looked like she was in total pain. Phineas got onto his feet, and looked concerned at

Melissa. "Melissa! What happened to you?" Melissa fell to the ground, and looked up at Phineas. "I got shot,

and tortured by Evangeline. Please, by all meaning, calm the people down. Use this." Melissa shoved a piece of

down Phineas' pocket, then exploded into nothingness. Phineas looked at the scrap of metal in his hands.

_She was a robot..._

Phineas shoved the paper out of his pocket, then read it. It was just lyrics...LYRICS!

Phineas looked at the stage, the microphone. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb

looked at his step-brother. "We have to get out of here, now!" Phineas glared at Ferb. "Not until we rid of

Evangeline for the last time. This is the lyrics to a song that possibly get rid of her. Are you with me?" Phineas

asked. Ferb looked at the song. Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Monogram, Carl, and Doofenshrmitz looked at the lyrics

too.

"Oh, we're with you. We're totally with you."

Phineas stood on the stage, holding the microphone. "One...two...One-Two-Three-Four!" Doofenshrmitz was

guitar, Monogram was bass, Carl was drums, Irving was a beat boxer, along with Buford and Baljeet. Ferb was

a background singer.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dreamer card again_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in_

_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_They know I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin' at me now_

_Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks, she's gotta be from outta town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_It's definitely not a Nashville party 'cause all I see is stilettos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

_And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_They know I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_They know I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_They know I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA! _

"HELL YEAH!"

Phineas shouted, seeing the crowd stop screaming and dance along. Evangeline glared at

Phineas, heading straight for the stage.

To be honest: 'Put my hands up, nodding my head, moving my hips.' Oh my god, are they doing Caramelldasen?

Sure sounds like it.


	30. Memories

Memories flowed through Phineas' mind as he sang Party In The U.S.A

(How Phineas Met Ferb)

"You can't divorce me, WOMAN!" "STOP IT!" "NO! GO TO BED! THIS INSTANCE!"

_In the morning, I woke up early to find Dad at the dinner table. "Oh, Phineous?" "It's Phineas, Dad." I whisper really _

_quietly so he wouldn't get up and smack. But unfortunately he heard him. "I CAN CALL YOU ANYTHING I LIKE, YOU _

_STUPID IGNORANT BOY!" My Dad said, walking up to me, smacking me across the face several times. "STOP IT!" _

(Phineas and Ferb: One Stupid Mistletoe) _  
_

_Say 'hello' to my little friend." Ferb said, aiming at Phineas. "HELLLOOOOO!" Phineas called, chuckling, and Ferbnailed _

_him with a snow ball. "Take this Ferb!" Isabella shouted throwing a snow ball at Ferb, and did a evil laugh to support _

_it. Ferb started nailing all three of them with snowballs. "Quick Isabella and Irving! Hide under our fort from the evil _

_Gladiators!" Phineas shouted pretending that the snow ball fight turned into a war. Gladiators Vs. Wizards._

_Ferb's team ducked under their fort and quickly came up. Phineas' team did the same, and they all shouted: "**THIS! **_

_**IS! SPARTA!**" And nailed each other with snowballs._

(If Phineas Flynn Was A Girl)_  
_

_Later that day, Phineas decided to hang out with Isabella, since Ferb was getting suspicious. "What if I turn back into_

_ a girl?" Phineas asked, in Isabella's house, laying on Isabella's couch, while Isabella was on the floor, they both _

_sharing a jar of chocolate chip cookies. "Then you'll have to make me a promise." Isabella said. "What kind of _

_promise?" Phineas asked. "I want you to wear fox ears, sorta like a headband, and a tail attached to your pants. Do _

_this when you're a boy, and meet me at my house, when all of this gender changing is over." Isabella said. "Why?"_

_ Phineas said, leaning up. "I wanna have fun." Isabella said. _

(One Step To Death)_  
_

_Phineas' facial expression was angry. Then as Phineas charged at the man, The Man took out a Tazor, and zapped _

_Phineas in the stomach with it. Phineas fell to the floor. NO! I am NOT going to lose Phineas! Not again! Ferb and I _

_rushed into the building up onto the roof. "WAIT! STOP!" I screech. The Man looks at us. "What?" He asked. _

_"Don't…Don't him!" "What? The Platypus?" "NO! The boy!" I rushed to Phineas' side, slowly lifting up Phineas' head. _

_"Mom...Dad..." Jacob said, looking at his parents. Young and Old. "Noah's...dead." Y. Phineas looked at his soon-to-_

_be-daughter. It more painful for Y. Phineas and Isabella because they saw how their daughter would die. "Wait a _

_minute!" Y. Phineas shouted. "Noah's wristwatch. It's the time machine." Y. Phineas pulled off of Noah's wrist, and _

_placed it on his own. Then he grabbed Noah gently and looked at Y. Isabella. "Guys, we could prevent her death. I'm _

_going back in time!" Y. Phineas declared. "What about the time stream? It'll destroy you!" Baljeet shouted. "That's a _

_chance I'll have to take." _

(Two Steps To Death)_  
_

_"Hello, Phineas." My, whatever the older lady was. I seriously, I have a memory block. "Yeah," I said, looking down. _

_"Where are you going?" She asked. "My room, I am going to sleep."_

_As I walk into my blue bedroom, I sway and stop. Is…somebody…watching me? I turn around; it nearly makes me fall _

_to the floor. "Who's there?" I snapped. "Phineas…" I heard a voice…a…what are they called? Oh right! A female voice,_

_ the voice was strained and a whisper. "Remember me…" I look around, hearing some sort of growl, I turn around and _

_see nobody is there. I stare curiously at my bedroom. Nothing. Oh well, I am going to bed_.

(Last Night: 'It Isn't A Haunting, It's An Invasion!')

_Phineas Flynn woke up in bed, holding his blanket up to his chin. Tears flowed down his cheeks, he shivered. Phineas _

_hears the door open, and screams. Ferb imminently wakes up, worried-eyed at Phineas. Linda Flynn walks in hugging_

_Phineas. "Was it another bad dream?" Linda asked. Phineas nodded. "Don't worry, Ferb, Candace, Lawrence, and I _

_are here to protect you." Linda hugged her birth-son. A tear escapes from your eyes, and you realize…Phineas was_

_dreaming about you._

(Phineas and Ferb Season 1 Episode 1: Roller coaster)_  
_

_"So, Ferb, what do you want to do today?" I asked. Ferb shrugged. "What about Perry? What does he want to do?" _

_Perry chattered. "Well, he's a platypus. They don't do much. I, for one, am starting to get bored. And boredom is _

_something which I will not put. The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is what did we do _

_over the summer! I mean, no school for three months! Our lives should be a rollercoaster! And I mean a good _

_rollercoaster. Not like that one we rode at the State Fair. Man, that was lame. Why, if I built a rollercoaster I would-_

_That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!" "Phineas, Ferb. I'm going to pick up a few things, you boys stay out of _

_trouble, okay?" Mom said, walking away._

_"Okay, Mom._

_We're gonna build a rollercoaster!"_

_(Author Notes)  
_

(I did this because this is probably going to be the last time I update in a LONG time. Because of my Legend Of Zelda youtube thingy, I'll be busy UNTIL July 30th when we're going to put it on youtube. Also, Remembrance is the season finale of my stories. Yeah, A season 2 thingy for my own Phineas and Ferb thing will be after this. So, yeah, Remember my stories while I'm gone!)


	31. Nobody Dies Until I Squeal Like A Girl

Evangeline's body was nothing but a shell. Phineas looked down at her, and brushed her cheek with his

knuckle. "I think I killed her," He chuckled. Monogram got on one knee, and picked up Melissa. "I was so

stupid," He muttered. "She was Carl's creation. She let out this gas that made people forget, and once she

short circuited...it stopped. It's a probability we can rid of Melissa in the past too. If you feel it's necessary."

Phineas shook his head 'yes'. "I need Isabella, and she needs me." Ferb grabbed his brother's hand. "Then

let's go save your girlfriend," And then,

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Jacob looked at Phineas, then bowed. "I will not forget you," Jacob said. "Well, how could you? I'm your dad,

right?" Phineas mumbled. Jacob chuckled. "You better flee before midnight. You may have destroyed Evangeline

in the future, but not in the past. Do me a favor, and kick her butt for me?" Baljeet looked at Buford who looked

at Irving who looked at Doofenshrmitz who looked at Carl who looked at Monogram who looked at Ferb who

looked at Phineas. (Boy, that's a mouthful!) "Why not," Phineas said.

Phineas pulled the lever backwards, and smiled at his friends in the Time Machine.

They raced back in time.

Yes, they RACE(D)BACK in time.

Isabella was about to walk out of the train door, when Alyak was shoved into a seat. "Hey," Phineas snapped.

"She's me, for your information!" Alyak stared at Phineas strangely.

"ISABELLA! STOP!" Isabella sighed, and turned around angrily. "What? Oh, Phineas...how did you get here?"

Isabella asked, more confused than angry. "You forgot your suitcase," Phineas said, handing the suitcase over

to Isabella.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE ENGLAND AIRPORT!"

Isabella looked up. "Well, that's my stop. I gotta-" "WAIT!" Phineas said, holding Isabella away from the train

doors.

"SORRY FOLKS! THAT WAS THE WRONG STOP!"

"Wait, how did you know that was the wrong stop? Well, I gotta-"

"OR WAIT, WAS IT?"

Isabella glared at the ceiling. "Make up your mind!" She shouted.

"NO IT WASN'T!"

Isabella tapped her foot on the ground, angrily.

"OH WAIT, FOLKS! WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE!"

"Finally!" Isabella shouted. "Thank you!"

Meanwhile, Carl and Monogram hopped off of the train, and found Melissa. Disemboweling her for good. "Sorry,

my creation." Carl sobbed, blowing his nose with a Kleenex. "It was for the better, my dear friend." Monogram

said, patting Carl on the back. Doofenshrmitz looked back at the group, then ran away, hoping not to get

caught. Just because he helped the good guys, didn't mean he became a good guy. No way! He was the Evil

Doctor Heinz Doofenshrmitz forever, and nothing could get rid of that.

Phineas helped Alyak and Isabella off of the train. "Heh, thanks for saving my life, Phineas." Isabella smiled.

"Sorry, I misjudged you like that." Phineas smiled back. "No big, just try to remember. Do you remember me?"

Isabella blinked a couple of times, then looked at Phineas.

She giggled.

"What'cha Doin'?" She mumbled to herself. "Exactly," Phineas mumbled back. Alyak stared at both of them

curiously.

Isabella looked down, then looked up. She beamed at Phineas, smacking her hands on his cheeks, bringing his

face close to her face. She kissed him flat on the lips.

Alyak randomly AND loudly screamed of fangirl happiness. "Yay, yay, yay, YAY!" Alyak jumped.

"Thanks, Phineas James Flynn," Isabella laughed.

"You remember," Phineas muttered. Isabella nodded.

"I remember. Thanks."

Phineas and friends went into his regular time, and they appeared at the O.W.C.A. Monogram stared at them.

"I guess brainwashing you because of a misunderstanding was a bad idea," Monogram mutter. "Ya think?"

Phineas snapped, nodding. "So, how about this. We brainwash you again, and put you in your regular lives,

hoping this won't happen again." "NO!" Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb shouted.

"We're tired of being brainwashed!" Isabella shouted.

"Can't we remember our lives exactly as the way they were?" Ferb asked.

"Plus, with all this memory chunked in our heads, if you brainwash us, our I.Q's will take a big dip." Phineas

explained.

"Plus, I think we owe them." Carl said. Don't worry, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving were placed into their regular

lives, though.

"Alright, but we'll have to brainwash your families because they don't remember you." Monogram explained.

"Fine by us," The trio said together. "And because of this big mess we made we'll need you to be placed in

these machines, so once you wake up, you'll have your memories, but you won't be stuck in a jam." Monogram

nodded towards Agent P. Agent P showed the trio sleeping machines that looked like tanning machines. "How

long will we have to sleep in those?" Phineas asked.

"Three years. Is that okay?" Carl explained.

"As long as we're not brainwashed, or separated." Ferb said. Carl nodded.

Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb slipped into their separate machines, and saw the door close on them. For all they

knew the O.W.C.A could be lying, or they could not. The poor kids slipped into unconscious as they dreamed of

their memories.


	32. The Epilogue It Will Never End, Will it?

_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,  
'Til school comes along just to end it,  
So the annual problem for our generation,  
Is finding a good way to spend it  
Like maybe… _

_Building a rocket__, or __fighting a mummy__,  
Or __climbing up the Eiffel tower__,  
__Discovering something that doesn't exist__,  
__Or giving a monkey a shower__  
__Surfing tidal waves__, __creating nanobots__,  
__Or locating Frankenstein's brain__,  
Finding a Dodo bird, __painting a continent__,  
__Or driving our sister insane!_

_This could possibility be the best day ever!  
(This could possibility be the best day ever,)  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better.  
So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is gonna be a great day! _

_Crossing the tundra__ or __building a roller coaster__.  
Skiing down a mountain of beans,  
Devising a system for remembering everything,  
__Or synchronizing submarines__.  
__Racing chariots__, taming tiger sharks, __constructing a portal to Mars__,  
__Building a time machine__, __stretching a rubber tree__, or __wailing __away on guitars__.  
(Oh, man.) _

_This could possibility be the best day ever!  
(This could possibility be the best day ever)  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better.  
So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is gonna be a great day! _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Let's put our heads together and design a master plan.  
We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand…  
We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire.  
And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,  
A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus,  
And a canteen full of soda. Grab a __beach towel__, here we go!  
(This is __Ferb-tastic__) _

_This could possibility be the best day ever,  
(This could possibility be the best day ever)  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way.  
(Seriously, this is gonna be great.) _

_This could possibility be the best day ever.  
(Today is gonna be a great day!)  
This could possibility be the best day ever.  
Today is gonna be a great day!_

THREE YEARS LATER

Thirteen year old Phineas Flynn sat under the regular tree, next to his step-brother Ferb. Thirteen year old

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro walked in the backyard. It was a regular, boring day. Nothing like the past. Suddenly, a

laser hit the ground, and in the blimp was that blue haired Demon.

"Prepare to die, Phineas Flynn!" Evangeline shouted.

Phineas actually smiled, along with Ferb, and Isabella.

"Well, what do you say?" Phineas asked.

"Thank you God?" Ferb asked.

"No—Well, that's the first part." Phineas stuttered.

"Thank you Jesus?"

"Sort of..."

"What?" The two kids asked curiously.

"GOD DAMN EVANGELINE!" Phineas shouted, happily. Phineas shot a glance at his two friends.

"Well, _I _know what _I'm _doing today."

Phineas charged at Evangeline.

It will never end, will it?

The End.

(SONGS USED)

Edsel - Nifty Fifties

You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift

Who Will Buy - Oliver!

Gitchee Gitchee Goo - Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack

Consider Yourself - Oliver!

Secret Agent Man - Johnny Rivers

I Miss You - Miley Cyrus

Love Drunk - Boys Like Girls

Baby - Justin Bieber

Party In The U.S.A - Miley Cyrus

Today's Gonna Be A Great Day - Bowling For Soup


End file.
